Éden
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: atualizada Fleur fugia de seus pesadelos quando conheceu Guilherme. Carlos começou a sonhar quando Fleur apareceu em sua vida. Guilherme soube que seus sonhos estavam mortos quando viu a mulher que amava envolvida com seu irmão. (...)
1. prologo

_"Então saiu Caim da presença do Senhor, e habitou na terra de Node, a Leste do Éden."_

_(Gênesis 2-16)_

Prólogo:

Aquele era já o terceiro ano depois da volta de Voldemort. O bruxo ainda não conseguira atingir a força que imaginara conseguir quando ressurgira, e no final do ano anterior, ao enfrentar Alvo Dumbledore, não lograra vencê-lo, e pior, quando Harry Potter surgira para ajudar seu velho mentor, já não era mais o menino de 14 anos ferido e assustado que ele conhecera ao recuperar seu corpo, mas um rapaz cuja força de vontade e a fibra o haviam assustado.

Covardia ou não, Voldemort achou melhor fugir, porque boa parte dos seus poderes desaparecera de vez naquele duelo, e ele desconfiava que se Harry não houvesse aparecido, provavelmente Dumbledore lutaria com ele até a morte, mas levaria junto todos os seus poderes, e ele seria de vez morto e derrotado. Salvando seu mentor, sem saber Harry salvara também o bruxo das trevas.

O ano ia já pelo meio, e  seu inimigo já completara 17 anos, iniciando seu último período em Hogwarts. Se quisesse derrotá-lo ou trazê-lo para o lado das trevas, aquele era o ano. Quando saísse da escola, o rapaz seria um bruxo completo, e de uma força que Voldemort não gostaria de enfrentar. Estava cada vez mais convicto que a melhor saída era ainda era trazer para o lado das trevas o garoto, se quisesse um dia vencê-lo. 

Os outros comensais sabiam muito pouco sobre seu atual estado, ele vinha mantendo com Rabicho a farsa de bruxo poderoso, à custa da poção feita com o precioso veneno de Nagine, que o alimentava e mantinha seu corpo com aparência assustadora. Mas ele sabia que sua fraqueza ficaria cada vez mais difícil de acobertar, a não ser que recuperasse parte de seus poderes, ou pelo menos sua saúde e força. E só havia duas coisas que poderiam restabelecê-lo, mas uma já fora usada, e naquele estado ele não conseguiria tentar alcançá-la de novo: sangue fresco de unicórnio. 

Suas esperanças agora recaíam sobre o sangue de dragão vivo, mas isso era quase impossível de se obter, uma vez que todas as áreas onde haviam Dragões estavam controladas por conhecidos de Alvo Dumbledore, e ele não tinha como abertamente conquistá-las sem uma luta que poderia custar-lhe a vida de muitos comensais, que já não eram tantos depois que, dois anos antes, um grande confronto destruíra os dementadores que haviam se juntado a ele, e levara à morte quatro dos mais fortes comensais: Walden McNair, Victor e Ida Lestrange e Vicent Crabbe pai. Havia jovens seguidores em formação, mas eles ainda não eram fortes o suficiente para isso.

Não. Ele deveria seguir agindo na sombra, como sempre executara seus mais bem sucedidos planos. Não precisaria dominar toda uma reserva se tivesse uma pessoa dentro dela disposta a arriscar-se para conseguir apenas um pouco de sangue de um dragão vivo. O sangue resgataria sua velha força, se a poção fosse feita da forma certa, ele seria novamente o maior de todos os bruxos. Rabicho dissera a ele que havia uma jovem comensal disposta a se arriscar para conseguir completar tal missão. Alguém que queria ascender rapidamente na hierarquia das trevas. 

O bruxo atravessou o salão negro do seu castelo, onde ele passava os dias escondido dos olhos de todos, ao sul da Irlanda, e sentou-se no trono de ébano que mandara fazer quando era o mais temido Lorde das Trevas que caminhara sobre a Terra, vinte anos antes. Para receber a jovem, tinha que parecer mais poderoso que nunca. Ajeitou-se sobre o trono e ordenou que Rabicho abrisse as portas do salão.

Ele manteve seus olhos de cobra fixos na figura bela e hipnotizante da jovem enquanto ela avançou elegantemente pelo salão. Sim, ela era perfeita para o que ele queria... em breve ela estaria na reserva de Éden, e de lá traria o elixir que haveria de revivê-lo como o grande mestre da sombra.

Notas: _Essa fic se desenvolve em duas linhas do tempo: a parte em Éden se desenrola sempre depois dos acontecimentos de Paris._

_Pode parecer estranho ver Gui com 31 anos e Carlinhos com 29, mas isso é totalmente baseado nos livros: quando Harry entra na escola, Carlinhos e Gui já estão formados há um bom tempo. Como a Sonserina havia ganho 5 vezes seguidas o campeonato das casas, é pelo menos esse o tempo que Carlinhos, o mais novo, teria de formado, ou seja, ele teria 23 anos. Com mais seis anos, chega-se a 29. Como Gui é mais velho, mas não muito, estimei dois anos de diferença entre eles._

_Esta fanfic começou a ser escrita antes do livro "Harry Potter e a ordem de fênix", daí existem incongruências entre o texto e este livro._


	2. O acampamento

**ÉDEN**

**_Fanfiction de Aline Carneiro_**

****

CAPÍTULO 1 – O ACAMPAMENTO

****

O dia de Carlinhos Weasley geralmente começava com um banho muito quente. Na verdade anormalmente quente, porque a água era aquecida pela chama de um dragão, o único amigável de toda a reserva, que vivia solto do lado de fora do seu chalé de pedra, claro, porque numa reserva de dragões morar num chalé de madeira não era coberto por nenhum seguro, especialmente o do Gringotes, que seu irmão lhe vendera há muito tempo, quando ainda era um desfazedor de feitiços júnior no Gringotes do beco Diagonal.

Carlinhos geralmente se levantava antes de todos os pesquisadores do acampamento, afinal, agora ele era o chefe, desde que o Sr Fleuss, o pesquisador-chefe anterior, fora transferido, depois que um rabo córneo húngaro decidira que iria devorá-lo mal passado, de qualquer forma, por causa de uma pesquisa de campo malsucedida. Para o bem estar daquele acampamento, o melhor fora mandar o pesquisador para a América do sul para pesquisar as salamandras andinas, uma vez que dragões voam muito, mas não conseguem voar sobre longas extensões de água.   

Não era nada ruim chegar a chefia de pesquisa aos 27 anos, e Carlinhos sabia disso. Agora, aos 29, ele era o cérebro daquele lugar, tomando contra dos mínimos detalhes, e mantendo Norberto, o dragão que vivia no acampamento, sempre muito bem alimentado, uma vez que o humor de um dragão era tão sensível quanto o seu estômago. Aquela manhã seria especialmente agitada, era o início do Verão, e eles teriam que passar longas horas voando de vassouras pela reserva para localizar os ninhos mais recentes, a uma distância prudente. Era por isso que um dos pré-requisitos do Instituto para recrutar gente para trabalhar nas reservas de preservação de dragões, além do domínio de feitiços de proteção e de memória, era habilidade no vôo em vassoura.

Havia ainda mais três acampamentos ao longo da reserva de Éden, mas aquele era o mais importante, o mais conhecido, o principal de todos. E Carlinhos era o cérebro dele.

É verdade que Carlinhos não fazia aquilo com o qual sempre sonhara nos tempos de Hogwarts: fora tão bom apanhador que todos apostavam que ele chegasse ao quadribol profissional. Só que a sua vida mudara de forma drástica ao sair de Hogwarts. Não podia se dar ao luxo de querer ficar dois ou três anos com baixíssimo salário num time de segunda ou terceira divisão da Federação de Quadribol, esperando que algum time grande o contratasse. Ele queria independência financeira, o mais rápido possível. 

Recusando a oferta de seu pai para trabalhar no Ministério (o pai achava que assim ele poderia tentar treinar nos fins de semana e até arrumar um lugar no quadribol), ele achou na sessão de classificados do profeta diário a chance que sempre quisera. Lembrava-se feliz da sua última visita a Hogwarts, logo depois da aprovação para o estágio na reserva. Dumbledore escrevera-lhe uma carta de recomendação, e Hagrid o seguira por toda parte, os olhos brilhando e repetindo: "mande fotos, sim? Mande fotos dos dragões que encontrar..." ··.

Não se lembrava de um dia ter se arrependido por um segundo sequer dessa decisão. Ele se tornara verdadeiramente um homem ali, naquele lugar estranho e frio, cravado nas montanhas da Romênia, a enorme reserva de muitos hectares, bem entre os Cárpatos e os Alpes da Transilvânia, onde não havia muitas cidades trouxas, e mais nenhuma aldeia bruxa, apenas aquele acampamento, de onde voavam para tentar salvar os últimos dragões de duas espécies, que coabitavam naquele espaço que ironicamente era chamado pelos bruxos de _Éden_. 

Por séculos os bruxos haviam perseguido os dragões, e isso os tornara raros, tão raros quanto mortais. Protegê-los fizera de Carlinhos um homem arredio e solitário, porque ele via nos olhos das feras a desconfiança dos homens, e via, triste, que eles tinham razões para desconfiar. Havia mais de mil feitiços com ingredientes ligados aos Dragões: os olhos, as unhas, as escamas, o couro, as fibras brancas e luminosas de seu coração, a parte mais mágica dessas criaturas, e claro, seu precioso sangue e seus doze usos, conhecidos há mais de meio século. Por séculos os bruxos haviam massacrado impiedosamente os Dragões, porque nem mesmo eles eram imunes ao "Avada Kedavra".

Era verdade que ao sul da China agora havia um entreposto dos Dragões Chineses, que eram menos ferozes e se reproduziam com mais facilidade, e que nesse entreposto eram abatidos, de forma o menos cruel possível, dez Dragões por ano, o que supria todas as necessidades da comunidade mágica. Mas o sangue do Dragão tinha que ser extraído com o animal vivo, e havia feitiços específicos com sangue de Dragões Noruegueses e rabos-córneos húngaros, que povoavam aquela reserva. Duas vezes por ano, no fim do verão e no fim do inverno, os pesquisadores enfeitiçavam alguns dragões, e com eles em transe, que era sempre um transe instável e perigoso, extraíam doze litros de sangue de cada espécie de Dragão, que eram vendidos a peso de ouro para sustentar aquele projeto de preservação.

Carlinhos esticou-se olhando o sol nascer atrás das montanhas. Seria um longo dia, e ele precisava estar preparado. Um rapaz saiu de dentro de outra cabana de pedra. Era de estatura mediana, meio forte, cabelos castanhos e curtos. Era agora o melhor amigo de Carlinhos, porque tinham histórias parecidas: Olívio Wood também tentara ser goleiro de quadribol e desistira, indo parar ali. Porém enquanto Carlinhos esquecera o quadribol, Olívio não suportara essa derrota pessoal. Tinha vivido para o Quadribol, e trabalhar ali era um consolo amargo para quem perdera um grande sonho, que dois anos entre os dragões não haviam ainda sepultado.

-Bom dia, Carlinhos – bocejou Olívio – pronto para mais uma grande aventura brincando de pique esconde com nossas pedras negras que cospem fogo?

 Bem... Acho que você precisa primeiro de um café... Não parece ter dormido bem...

- Oh, não, não mesmo...Cho pulou para a minha cama e nos divertimos a noite toda...

- Eu ouvi isso – gritou uma voz feminina de dentro da mesma cabana – uma moça oriental muito bonita saiu então do chalé de pedra e disse:

- Carlinhos, por favor... Quando vou parar de dividir a cabana com esse doente?

Carlinhos riu. Olívio indicara Cho cerca de um mês antes para trabalhar ali, eles haviam sido colegas em Hogwarts, e Cho, embora não quisesse mais nada com quadribol, ainda era um excelente piloto de vassoura, e era agora a estagiária do acampamento, com grandes chances de ser efetivada no emprego ao fim do Verão.

- Cho... Somos doze aqui, e seis chalés... Você já viu com QUEM eu divido meu espaço?

Carlinhos dormia com Eddie, o cozinheiro louco do acampamento, que costumava andar nu pela casa no inverno. Comentava-se que ele era um aborto, e por isso usava técnicas de meditação e mentalização, e se dizia "um bruxo da nova era", mesmo fazendo a pior omelete que se tinha notícia em toda a Romênia. A única coisa que provava que ele não era um aborto, era o fato de ter um diploma de Durmstrang, o que, para Olívio, era um sinal de que a escola era uma porcaria, e não de que ele era um bom bruxo. 

Completavam o _Staff_ do acampamento mais oito bruxos, três formados em Beauxbattons: Janine, uma moça ruiva e baixa, de óculos de fundo de garrafa, Roger, um rapaz louro e pouco falante, o médico do acampamento e Michel, que era alto e magro, mas sabia como ninguém como laçar um Dragão pelo pescoço. Outros dois haviam se formado pela escola de Magia Ibérica, um português e uma espanhola, Davi e Micaela. Havia ainda Primakova, uma Russa que se formara em Durmstrang, e dois sul americanos: Zalif, que era Argentino, e o brasileiro Celso, que além de implicar com o argentino, não conseguia chamar o dragão do acampamento por nenhum nome que não fosse "Tibúrcio". 

O brasileiro e o argentino davam um show à parte naquele acampamento com suas brigas engraçadas, que normalmente acabavam com o argentino gritando impropérios em espanhol para o brasileiro, e nunca, além disso, porque Celso era um dos maiores caras que Carlinhos já vira voar numa vassoura. É claro que ele não era nem a metade de Hagrid, por exemplo, mas Hagrid não saía por aí montado em uma vassoura e girando uma corrente sobre a cabeça, como ele já vira o outro fazer, quando precisavam laçar algum dragão em iminência de sair da reserva. Já o argentino, era pequeno e nervoso, mas especialista em poções derrubantes com as quais eles inúmeras vezes embebiam dardos que eram soprados em zarabatanas para nocautear dragões enfurecidos. Cada pessoa tinha sua função ali. 

Carlinhos observou os outros, que estavam todos se dirigindo ao refeitório para tomar o duvidoso desjejum preparado por Eddie. Quando todos acabaram, Carlinhos levantou-se e disse:

- Reunião, grupo. Precisamos traçar as diretrizes de trabalho para o verão. 

Rapidamente, ele começou a explicar quais as metas que ele estabelecera para a reserva até o fim daquele período. O verão era sempre a época mais agitada, porque os dragões machos começavam a caçar mais, fazendo o estoque para o longo período de hibernação que ia de outubro a fevereiro, quando se recolhiam nas profundas cavernas sob as montanhas, as fêmeas com os filhotes que haviam nascido no começo do outono, e os machos solitários. O trabalho na reserva diminuía, mas não cessava, porque era justamente no inverno que os traficantes de sangue e órgãos de dragão tentavam invadir uma ou outra caverna para matá-los. Mas no verão, a vida ali era muito agitada, pois era preciso patrulhar a reserva para evitar que Dragões voassem fora dos limites, de manhã até a noite, quando podiam observar à distância as labaredas dos dragões, torrando as presas antes de devorá-las. Fora o homem, o dragão era o único animal que costumava cozinhar.

Carlinhos, enquanto falava, observava o rosto dos seus companheiros. Não podia deixar de pensar que, como ele, todos ali eram meio solitários. Era difícil manter uma relação amorosa quando se trabalha num lugar isolado e, na maior parte do ano, inóspito e frio. Carlinhos em Hogwarts fazia enorme sucesso com as garotas, mas ali, no meio do nada, havia muito poucas garotas que pudessem se impressionar com ele. Janine, além de não fazer o seu tipo, parecia ser apaixonada por Michel desde os tempos de Beauxbatons. Micaela e Primakova eram lindas, mas ligeiramente inacessíveis, uma vez que tinham seus namorados e, sempre que podiam, desaparatavam para ficar com eles. 

Ele e os outros rapazes costumavam sair nas redondezas, e ele não podia negar que já tivera muitos casinhos passageiros, a maioria com moças trouxas que nem sabiam o que ele era. Não que tivesse especial queda por trouxas, e sim porque bruxas, mesmo as mais ousadas, não costumavam morar a menos de 200 quilômetros de qualquer reserva natural de dragões. Agora havia Cho, e embora ela fosse linda e todos os outros solitários do acampamento ficassem dando em cima dela, ele achava que não valia a pena tentar nada com uma colega de trabalho recém admitida, e pior, estagiária. Não. Ele conhecia limites éticos. 

Acabada a sua preleção, a equipe de terra e a equipe de patrulha se dividiram e tomaram seus postos. Em terra ficavam Eddie, Zalif, Micaela, Roger e Janine. O restante foi catar suas vassoura de trabalho. Cada um recebera ao entrar na reserva uma Chopper Firebolt, uma vassoura rápida de viagens, com um grande bornal acoplado, onde eles colocavam os apetrechos de controle de Dragões. Laços Mágicos, correntes reforçadas e encantadas, zarabatanas com setas de poção derrubante (usadas só em último caso, porque era difícil conseguir soprar a zarabatana e acertar a seta em um dos cinco pontos sensíveis do dragão: entre os olhos, sob as asas, onde eles não tinham escamas e o couro era mais macio e nas duas grandes artérias que podiam ser vistas em relevo na pele membranosa das asas, próximas a estrutura óssea. Fora isso levavam medicamentos para dragões feridos, macas expansíveis, frascos de poção atordoante que podia ser espirrada nos olhos dos dragões, evitando inclusive por alguns minutos que eles lançassem chamas que os alcançassem nas vassouras. E, fora todo esse equipamento, ainda ia um grande pote de pomada para queimadura. 

Eles dispararam para o céu e Carlinhos mandou que se dividissem em duplas, mas pediu a Cho que acompanhasse ele e Olívio. Não achava ainda prudente que a menina ficasse sozinha com alguém menos experiente. Ele e Olívio podiam laçar qualquer Dragão hostil, e ainda evitar que ela se ferisse, mas não achava bom deixá-la voar sozinha com apenas um laçador, mesmo que este fosse Celso ou Michel. Assim, ordenou que Primakova seguisse com Michel e Davi com Celso. A rotina a ser seguida era simples: laçar qualquer Dragão que estivesse voando para fora da reserva, e lançar-lhe o feitiço de oposição direcional. Em caso de perigo maior, era só soprar o apito que cada um levava ao pescoço, e o apito de todos os outros faria barulho. 

Carlinhos olhou a bússola mágica acoplada ao cabo de sua vassoura. Era mais que uma bússola, porque trazia pontinhos correspondentes a cada um da equipe, e mais grandes pontos vermelhos, que começavam a se agitar conforme o sol se aquecia. Dragões eram animais diurnos, o que ainda tornava mais difícil ocultá-los dos trouxas. O grande rebanho de cabras das montanhas normalmente os mantinha ali na reserva, mas vez por outra o cheiro dos carneiros e ovelhas domésticos além das montanhas os atraía além do que deveriam voar. O dever dele e de sua equipe era mantê-los ali naquele grande espaço, além de evitar que olhos não autorizados os avistassem. Como toda a reserva era enfeitiçada com um encantamento que ocultava os dragões e suas labaredas à vista de quem estivesse fora de seus limites, essa era sempre a parte mais fácil. 

- Equipamentos checados? – ele perguntou, e todos assentiram – tenham um bom dia de trabalho, então. – ele disse, colocando os óculos protetores e disparando para o céu azul, sempre frio naquela região montanhosa.

Bastava esse gesto, e tudo mais desaparecia. O céu era o elemento de Carlinhos, e ele amava voar. Voando sentia-se tão selvagem quanto um dragão, e esquecia que era um solitário no mundo, alguém que sentia a falta de alguém que ele não sabia quem era, uma mulher com quem pudesse dividir sonhos e paixões, alguém que fosse como ele, alguém com quem pudesse voar. 

– Pensando em que, Carlinhos? – perguntou Cho a ele, quando voavam emparelhados ao longo do limite sul da reserva. Ele olhou a menina com interesse, Olívio estava à sua direita, e Cho à esquerda, mas ele sentia os olhos do rapaz prestando atenção, como se a conversa o interessasse muito. "Ele nem disfarça" – pensou Carlinhos. 

– Em nada em particular, Cho. Normalmente quando estamos trabalhando, minha cabeça se esvazia – ele mentiu. **__**

– Há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?**__**

– Onze anos. Sou o mais antigo, por isso sou o chefe. Tirando Eddie, todos da minha época desistiram, ou...**__**

– Ou...**__**

– Ou morreram – ele disse, lembrando-se do acidente que ocorrera no seu segundo ano de reserva, em que um grande amigo morrera. – eu uma vez também, quase desisti, também... – ele sorriu e ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Cho era linda. Estaria interessada nele? Ia começar uma conversa banal, quando um alerta luminoso apareceu na sua bússola. Um invasor, pouco além do ponto onde estavam, e, pior, muito próximo de um Dragão fêmea que se agitava, num movimento típico da pré-postura dos ovos. Mal ou bem intencionado, um sujeito lá embaixo corria perigo. **__**

– Droga! - ele gritou e soprou com toda a força o apito. Ia precisar de toda ajuda naquele caso, pelo que podia sentir. – perder altitude, perder altitude – disse, a voz ganhando um tom de comando inflexível como aço. Cho e Olívio o seguiram, ele e Olívio já abrindo o bornal e sacando a corrente.- Poção atordoante, Cho, pegue a sua...**__**

A adrenalina jorrou em seu sangue, ao ver uma labareda aparecendo lá embaixo, adiante. Julgou ter ouvido um grito feminino. O que uma mulher faria ali, naquele fim de mundo? Só podia ser alguma trouxa idiota perdida... Malditos montanhistas, achavam chique se enfiar na Transilvânia, e depois, ele que se virasse para apagar-lhes a memória depois de deixá-los em lugar seguro. Quando algum se machucava era pior. Felizmente, nunca nenhum morrera desde que ele começara a trabalhar ali. Tomou distância de Olívio, Já rodando no ar a corrente encantada, pronto para laçar o pescoço do dragão. Uma nova labareda incendiou uma árvore. Estavam bem sobre o local.

– Cho! Pulverizar!

Cho tocou a garrafa com a varinha, e logo uma nuvem densa e esverdeada desceu sobre a Floresta, bem no instante em que o dragão levantou seu pescoço longo, abrindo a boca para mais um jorro de chamas.

– Agora, Olívio!

Lançaram as correntes rapidamente, e ele ouviu com alívio o zunido de outras vassouras se aproximando, segurava com força a corrente encantada. Mas ainda assim, o rabo-córneo húngaro lá embaixo, ainda se debatia. Viu mais duas correntes arremessadas, e viu Davi lançando uma segunda garrafa na direção da clareira aberta pelas chamas do dragão na floresta. Olhava fixo para o espaço sob a copa das árvores. Na bússola, o ponto do invasor permanecia parado, mas iluminado, sinal que quem quer que fosse, até agora estava vivo. Uma árvore lá embaixo foi arremessada pelo rabo do dragão, que agora já estava sob o efeito da poção e não podia mais lançar chamas, mas ainda não parecia ter arrefecido. Ouviu uma voz atrás dele.

– Vai ser preciso usar um dardo... – ele virou-se e viu Celso. O enorme bruxo segurava a sua corrente, que era mais forte que todas e a única com o peso real. Carlinhos atirou sua corrente para ele, e ele segurou firmemente. Sem dizer palavra, disparou para baixo, já tirando a zarabatana equipada de dentro do bornal. Voou em círculo sobre a clareira. Então, desceu à frente do lugar. O dragão deu um urro que sacudiu tudo. Com os dois pés no chão, ele saltou da vassoura, e por um instante, os olhos dele e do dragão se encontraram. O animal abriu a boca, como se quisesse soltar sua chama, agora temporariamente extinta. Quando investiu a cabeça contra ele, Carlinhos mirou e soprou, bem entre os olhos.**__**

Com um estrondo, o Dragão desabou desacordado, e Carlinhos deu um suspiro. Foi até a vassoura e olhou a bússola. O ponto ainda estava luminoso, e continuava parado no mesmo lugar, pouco além da clareira, metros adiante de onde ele estava. Com seu senso apurado de direção, correu entre as árvores, até ver um corpo caído de bruços, pouco adiante. A poção atordoante derrubara o invasor. Podia ver que era uma garota, de cabelos longos e louros, quase brancos de tão claros, fulgurantes. Ela não era trouxa, nem montanhista, ele podia ver pelas vestes inconfundivelmente bruxas. 

Aproximando-se, Carlinhos abaixou-se do lado da mulher, virando-a para cima, para ver seu rosto. Quando fez isso ela abriu os olhos, tentou dizer alguma coisa e então, desmaiou novamente. Ele ainda ficou segurando-a na mesma posição, desacordada, por alguns instantes. Nem ele sabia dizer porque, mas estava abalado. Nunca acreditara nesse tipo de coisa, mas, assim que seus olhos encararam os dela, Carlinhos soube que estava apaixonado por aquela estranha. 


	3. Um ano antes, entre o Egito e Paris

CAPÍTULO 2- UM ANO ANTES, ENTRE O EGITO E PARIS**__**

            – Muito bem, senhor Guilherme Weasley – disse o duende Joe Honesto, e Gui levantou o rosto discretamente para observá-lo, disfarçando, porque sabia que eles normalmente não gostavam de ser encarados. – Eu creio que se queria sair do Egito, bastava apenas pedir uma transferência.

– Mas eu pedi! E duas vezes, e duas vezes me negaram. – Gui disse, procurando parecer o mais suave o possível. – Então eu parti para algo mais... radical.

– Estúpido, o senhor quer dizer. Ora, francamente... em QUINHENTOS anos de história, nunca nosso banco sofrera uma... uma...

– Greve.

– Isso! Uma greve em nosso banco!

– Bem... sempre existe a primeira vez, não? E os senhores deveriam ficar contentes... os bancos trouxas convivem com isso há uns cem anos, eu acho.

– Bancos trouxas sabem o que é bom para bancos trouxas!

– E eu, senhor Honesto, creio que sei o que é bom para mim. Com certeza não é passar dez malditos anos trocando múmias por Galeões e cercando a sede do banco contra atentados terroristas! Eu era o seu melhor funcionário! Nem a minha demissão aceitaram, o que queria que eu fizesse? Continuasse trabalhando como se nada houvesse acontecido?

– Sua atitude foi impensada e irresponsável, Senhor Weasley.

– "timo. Demita-me. Eu posso arrumar outro emprego, Senhor Honesto...

– Não é assim que a companhia pensa a seu respeito, senhor Weasley...

– Não? – Dessa vez Gui encarou abertamente o duende, bastante surpreso. Ele estava esperando pela demissão, afinal, sabia o que tinha feito: provocara uma greve entre todos os não-duendes da filial do Gringotes no Egito. Descobrira que não era o único insatisfeito, havia mais gente que se sentia ignorada por eles. Dois dias de paralisação, e oito milhões de prejuízo. Nenhuma troca entre dinheiro bruxo e dinheiro trouxa, e era a alta temporada de turismo no Cairo, quando milhares de bruxos precisavam trocar galeões por dinheiro local. Fora que uma múmia enfeitiçada saíra do cofre onde era guardada a sete feitiços e voltara para a tumba dos seus ancestrais, para desgosto do bruxo que dela descendia, que tinha medo de uma maldição de família. Gui pensou um instante antes de dizer: - e qual é a política da companhia, senhor?

- Bem... Aceitaríamos um pedido de desculpas. Não queremos nos indispor com a comunidade bruxa. O seu levante...

- Protesto.

- Que seja. Bem, isso gerou outros episódio isolados nem outras filiais – um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Gui. Afinal, ele acendera uma chama. Não era o único insatisfeito. - Nós achamos melhor atender as suas reivindicações...

- O senhor acha mesmo que isso resolve? Há outros como eu...

- Quanto a isso, estamos criando uma divisão de pessoal não-duende... uma ouvidoria – o sorriso nos lábios de Gui alargou-se. – Nós só queremos que vocês continuem fazendo negócios conosco, se mandássemos embora todos os bruxos insatisfeitos...

- Perderiam metade dos seus clientes, no mínimo, estou certo?

- Mas... por favor, não tome agora essa via de agitação sempre que quiser alguma coisa, senhor Weasley.

- Pode deixar, vou preferir sempre me dirigir à... ouvidoria?

- Isso. 

- E minha transferência?

- Para onde o senhor escolher...

- Um destino na Europa.

- Bem... há vagas em Londres e em Paris.

Gui pensou por um instante. Começara a carreira em Londres. Não era muito fã dos Duendes de lá, e não queria uma desculpa para que sua mãe vivesse fazendo visitinhas ao banco para reclamar dos cabelos longos e do brinco... amava sua mãe, mas achava que um pouco de distância lhe faria bem... nem no fim do mundo, nem ali na esquina, esse era seu lema. 

- Paris. – ele disse, com um sorriso. 

- "timo. Arrume as malas, senhor Weasley... vou cuidar dos papéis para o senhor.

Gui saiu da sede do banco com um grande sorriso. Foi andando, muito bem humorado entre a multidão do mercado bruxo do Cairo, pensando em como de um jeito ou de outro, tudo sempre dava certo para ele...quando começara tudo aquilo, queria apenas ser mandado embora, se livrar da chatice da sua rotina no Egito... e ia agora para Paris! Fora bom por um bom tempo estar ali, mas estava de saco cheio do Egito, era um _bom vivant_, odiava a rotina.  Mas, além disso, havia ainda os motivos sérios pelos quais queria estar mais perto da Inglaterra. 

- Não sei falar Francês – ele disse mais tarde para o espelho, enquanto se barbeava na sua casa.

- Sem problemas, Guilherme Weasley... – respondeu o seu reflexo – esqueceu que você consegue tudo que quer? Aprender francês vai ser o de menos...

Ele sorriu. Claro, Paris era uma festa... o idioma era o de menos.

_Três dias depois..._

            Não havia forma de desaparatar diretamente do Egito para Paris. Até para bruxos que aparatam e desaparatam com facilidade, existiam certas limitações. Havia outras formas de viajar, como desaparatar para um ponto cada vez mais próximo a Paris, mas Gui preferiu embarcar no Expresso Negro, que ia da África até Paris, Numa antiga rota de trem trouxa desativada (só que mais flexível. Vocês não acreditam mesmo que um legítimo trem bruxo precise ficar nos trilhos, acham?). Era a sua oportunidade de fazer uma viagem exótica até sua nova casa. 

            Era uma viagem de dois dias; e na quinta hora do primeiro dia, ele já estava tremendamente arrependido de ter embarcado naquele trem, imaginando que teria ainda a noite daquele dia e outro longo dia pela frente, o que simplesmente era de tirar-lhe a paciência. Ainda por cima, o trem estava cheio de bruxos velhos e ranzinzas, vindos de uma conferência sobre poções ancestrais do antigo Egito – ele imaginava que realmente apenas bruxos muito velhos se interessavam por esse tipo de coisa. 

Estava já imaginando uma rota para desaparatar para a Grécia e de lá para a Itália, a partir da parada seguinte, Alexandria, quando o trem parou. Ele olhou para o lado de fora mal humorado, pensando que teria que dar um jeito na bagagem, quando a viu. Era uma garota loura e alta, parada na estação, segurando apenas uma pequena valise de mão. Ela olhava para a fila de embarque com uma expressão tão entediada quanto a dele. O que ele achou mais graça foi o fato de que, enquanto todos na fila se abanavam por causa do calor insuportável, aproveitando para espantar as inevitáveis e enormes moscas, a garota permanecia impassível na sua beleza entediada. E não se via em seu rosto uma única gota de suor.

O pior era que aquele rosto não lhe era estranho. Ele podia jurar que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas de onde? Quando ela seguiu adiante, na fila de embarque, ele se acomodou em sua poltrona com um sorriso malicioso. Afinal, agora havia algum motivo para ele estar ali. Duas noites e um dia pareciam o suficiente para conhecer a garota. 

O expresso bruxo tinha três tipos de lugares: cabines de primeira classe, cabines de segunda classe, e poltronas-camas. Eram confortáveis, mas é claro que não se comparavam ao conforto das cabines de primeira classe. Gui estava acomodado numa dessas poltronas, e viu quando a garota loura embarcou no vagão da primeira classe. "Riquinha, é?" – pensou – "hum... vamos ver se ela resiste aos encantos do pobretão aqui...".

Logo depois que o trem pôs-se em movimento, ele se dirigiu ao vagão-restaurante. Ali as refeições eram bastante caras, mas se podia comprar coisas mais baratinhas, como sanduíches e suco de abóbora, no bar do trem. Normalmente, era fácil saber algo sobre os passageiros através dos garçons, porque logo que os passageiros de primeira classe entravam, recebiam um pequeno lanche em suas cabines.

– Amigo... poderia me dar uma informação? – disse mostrando um galeão na palma da mão

– Sobre a passageira loura da primeira classe? Desista. Ela me recomendou que não levasse flores, nem doces, nem bilhetes de passageiro algum do trem. E garanto que o senhor não é o primeiro a perguntar por ela...

Gui sentiu-se extremamente estúpido. Agradeceu ao garçom e voltou à sua poltrona, imaginando que ela não poderia, mesmo não suando como os outros, passar duas noites e um dias trancafiada numa cabine. Haveria uma oportunidade, lógico que haveria. 

A medida que o trem avançava na direção do estreito de Gibraltar, as paisagens foram ficando cada vez mais tropicais e exóticas, e menos desérticas. Haviam saído da África Meridional, e agora o trem contornava o a costa mediterrânea, eles iam por uma estrada de ferro que fora abandonada pelos trouxas, e servia como leito para a locomotiva negra, que apesar de ser a vapor, viajava mais rápido que uma similar trouxa, uma vez que vez por outra dava saltos no espaço, desaparatando e aparatando mais adiante, como fazia o noitibus. 

A noite alcançou o Expresso Negro aos poucos, com o sol tingindo de um vermelho vivo os campos dourados de capim selvagem ao longo da estrada. Gui sentiu fome, e imaginou se não seria hora de descobrir algo sobre a garota. Ele se dirigiu ao vagão restaurante e encostou-se ao balcão do bar, pedindo um vinho de cerejas. Ficou tomando o vinho bem devagar, porque só estava ali fazendo hora para ver a garota. E ela nem demorou tanto assim para aparecer, resplandecente numa veste lilás, ignorando todos no salão. Gui prudentemente, não se aproximou e até procurou olhar para o outro lado, evitando o canto onde ela estava. 

"Deus do Céu... eu não sabia que tinha TANTO bruxo assim nesse trem", ele pensou, logo que viu que a garota estava cercada de admiradores, e eram tantos que ele até ficou com um pouco de raiva da garota. Não que achasse que ele não tinha chance com ela, mas era uma questão de não se comportar como uma criatura rastejante, ou um cão faminto atrás de um osso. Não! Guilherme Weasley tinha algum orgulho, não ia ficar bancando o palhaço por causa de uma garota, sendo ela linda ou não.  

Mesmo sabendo que ia chegar em Paris completamente duro, sentou-se do lado oposto do vagão restaurante, e, ignorando a presença da garota e dos seus admiradores, pediu o jantar para ele. Rosbife, batatas fritas, um vinho, claro. Se já tivesse recebido o auxílio-mudança, talvez pedisse algo mais caro e exótico, mas, por enquanto, aquilo estava bom. Pelo menos não ia comer um sanduíche de pastrami com azeitonas sentado na sua poltrona, ou pior, encostado no bar do trem.  

Quando o jantar chegou, ele comeu realmente com prazer, desfrutando da refeição (tá, o rosbife da sua mãe AINDA era melhor que aquele. E o de Hogwarts era ligeiramente superior), e bebendo o vinho como se fosse realmente um sujeito de muita classe. Até esqueceu da garota, e nem percebeu que ela estava olhando para ele, primeiro, porque achava impossível que ele ainda não a tivesse visto, e nem tivesse dado um único olhar em sua direção, e, segundo, porque ela tinha certeza que o conhecia de algum lugar.

Fleur Delacour estava ainda mais linda do que aos 17 anos. Adulta, aumentara seu ar aristocrático e esnobe, e parecia ter dominado agora completamente seus poderes de meio-_veela_, menos, é claro, o maldito poder dos feromônios que faziam todos os homens caírem aos seus pés. Isso ainda era inevitável. Mas havia o lado bom: ela estava _sempre _linda, e sabia disso. Não havia nenhum homem que lhe negasse ajuda, quando precisava, e nenhum que não a olhasse com interesse, se ela assim quisesse. Aquele cabeludo ruivo só podia estar fingindo... não podia ser uma exceção, ainda mais com aquela aparência.

Ela olhou em volta, e os bruxos que admiravam ficaram por um suspense absoluto por alguns segundos. Concentrou-se por um instante em seu poder de _veela_ e disse, com uma voz muito doce:

- Eu adoraria ver cada um de vocês em seus lugarres... prrrofundamant adormecides... – disse, caprichando num sotaque francês que nem tinha mais, pelo menos não tão forte. 

Como autômatos, os bruxos se dispersaram com sorrisos tolos no rosto. Pelo menos até o dia seguinte ela estava livre deles.

Gui percebeu a debandada e riu quando um sujeito passou por ele repetindo: "dormir? Sim, meu anjo, dormirei até amanhã, profundamente...". Rapidamente concluiu que a garota tinha algum poder enfeitiçante, ele conhecia bem essas coisas, afinal, não era o desfazedor de serviços sênior do Gringotes, recém promovido à toa (e o maldito salário que não saía... como fazia falta o dinheiro na hora de impressionar uma bela garota). Ela podia ter poderes enfeitiçantes... mas ele não ia cair nessa, ah, não. Disfarçadamente, olhou na direção onde ela estava, e surpreendeu-a olhando diretamente para ele. A garota pareceu ficar embaraçada com a sua expressão séria. Ele decidiu que era hora de intrigá-la mais ainda, e, assinando a nota do restaurante (para pagar quando chegasse em Paris), ele levantou-se e passou direto por ela, rumo ao seu vagão dormitório. 

Aquilo estava começando a diverti-lo. Quando passou por ela, percebeu que ela se movimentava, como se esperasse que ele se aproximasse. Passando direto, ele teve certeza que frustrara as expectativas da moça, e riu-se interiormente. Na manhã seguinte, quando o trem chegasse ao estreito, quem sabe não desse alguma chance a ela?

Fleur sentia-se indignada. Aquilo não podia ser possível... ele devia ter algum breve protetor contra criaturas mágicas sob a roupa, ou algo parecido. O pior era constatar que, apesar de ser o sujeito que mais a atraía naquele trem, era o único que não tomara conhecimento de sua presença, e mais ainda, francamente a ignorara, quando ela se livrara daqueles idiotas para que ele pudesse se aproximar em paz. Sentindo-se aborrecida, foi para sua cabine. Já não bastava ter se enfiado naquela droga de Egito por causa de um monte de pergaminhos idiotas, nem conseguia se divertir ali. Na sua cabine, olhou a paisagem negra, porque o expresso não seguia nenhum caminho que tivesse iluminação. 

Ela tentou a noite inteira dormir, mas o medo dos pesadelos a fazia temer o sono. Enfim, adormeceu, e no sonho ela caminhava descalça sobre um tapete de folhas mortas, úmidas por uma chuva fina que caía sem cessar. Estava numa floresta cinzenta, e não havia barulho algum, sequer de pássaros ou animais, tudo parecia estar a espera de algo. Então um urro, que a fez gelar, sacudiu as árvores, e ela estava correndo sem descanso por entre elas, amedrontada e arrependida, o coração frio e negro de terror e de um pavor que ela não se lembrava de ter conhecido. Ao longe, ela ouvia duas vozes gritando, mas não conseguia entender o que diziam. Foi quando um jorro de chamas a atingiu por trás, e ela gritou. 

Levantou-se de um salto, e correu para o espelho pendurado na parede do trem. Uma luz baça e cinzenta entrava pela janela da cabine, anunciando o nascer de um novo dia. Sob essa luz, Fleur respirou aliviada ao ver que não estava queimada. Deitou-se aflita, tentando voltar à calma e pensando que quando entregasse os pergaminhos ao seu contato em Londres, talvez os pesadelos fossem embora.

            Algumas horas depois, o trem foi parando lentamente na última estação da África. Se fosse como um trem convencional, os passageiros teriam de embarcar num catamarã para fazer a travessia do estreito de Gibraltar, mas era o Expresso Negro, e ele tinha suas manhas. O sol estava alto, já, e Gui ficou se perguntando o que fariam para atravessar o estreito. Achava que nem todos ali poderiam desaparatar, por isso mesmo haviam pegado o trem, portanto, isso estava fora de cogitação. O condutor passou por ele dizendo:

– Vamos ter de parar por duas horas... o outro trem vai se atrasar. 

"Ah, então é isso... estamos esperando outro trem... mas de qualquer jeito, ele chega do outro lado do estreito... como vamos parar lá?" – Gui pensava, olhando a paisagem ensolarada e quente do Marrocos. Estavam numa estação um pouco distante do estreito propriamente dito, mas ainda assim, ele decidiu descer para esticar as pernas. Já tinha quase esquecido a garota do trem.

Da estação, via-se o mediterrâneo, pouco além de uma amurada, havia uma praia de areia escura, amarelada, onde não havia muita gente. Os trouxas pareciam não ver o trem, e muito menos toda aquela gente de capas e roupas tão diferentes das que usavam. Gui sentou-se na murada, olhando o mar e a praia, e ficou ali, sentindo o vento do mar, a cabeça meio vazia, pensando como seriam seus primeiros dias em Paris. Foi quando viu um cena que quase o fez cair na gargalhada.

A garota saía do trem, seguida por todos os seus admiradores habituais. Eles a cercavam como moscas em um doce (e que doce!) e era realmente muito engraçado ver a expressão absolutamente aborrecida, e quase furiosa dela. Quando ela se virou para os sujeitos e lançou um feitiço, ele não se conteve e caiu na gargalhada. A garota virou-se, e ele podia jurar que ia ser estuporado. Subitamente, ao vê-lo rindo, ela perdeu a expressão furiosa, e pareceu surpresa. Ele disse:

– "timo uso para o _Petrificus Totalis_, se me permite a brincadeira. – ela riu e se aproximou.

– Eu não queria fazer isso... quer dizer... non dessa forma. – ela disse, num inglês quase impecável, mas que se traiu por um instante.

– Vai para a França? – Perguntou Gui, oportunamente 

– Vou... - ela disse, e agora parecia examiná-lo com atenção – eu o conheço?

– Tive a mesma sensação olhando-a – ele disse, com sinceridade. 

– Estou certa que já o vi antes... você estudou em Ogwarts?

– Estudei... mas você não, pelo jeito – ele sorriu

– Non... mas eu já estive lá, e acho que o conheço de Ogwarts... 

– Já sei. Torneio tribruxo, 1994. 

_– Parfait_! – exclamou ela – me lembro agora! Você era irmão daquele _garotin_... Weasley?

– Guilherme, muito prazer – disse Gui, estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Fleur Delacour – ela disse, apertando a mão que ele estendia. Gui prosseguiu:

– Você deve estar falando do meu irmão, Ronald, que por sinal odiaria ser chamado de garotinho...

– Ronald... Rony, não? Isso! Lembro-me. Ele era amigo do outro menino, Arry...

– O melhor amigo. Eu estive lá, no dia da última prova... você é a mocinha que disputava o prêmio, claro... a que queimou a saia no dia do dragão! – ela ruborizou e pareceu bastante sem graça

– Passei duas grandes vergonhas naquele torneio... você estava lá na prova do dragão?

– Não, meu irmão era um dos tratadores, Carlinhos, deve tê-lo conhecido.

– Não me lembro de nenhum tratador. Que coisa embarraçosa, ele ter te contado isso. – Gui riu e completou:

– Eu estive lá apenas no dia da última tarefa. 

Quando falou isso, viu o rosto da moça anuviar-se:

– Eu... eu não gosto de me lembrar daquele dia... Foi...

– Foi horrível – ele disse sério – e até hoje há gente que pensa que Voldemort não voltou – a garota ficou mais branca do que já era, e disse:

– Você... você fala o nome?

– Não falava. Mas algumas coisas me foram ensinadas nos últimos anos. – ele ficou sério. Fleur não respondeu. Ele continuou: - Não conhecia Cedrico direito, mas creio que ele não tenha feito nada para morrer daquela forma. Ninguém deveria vir ao mundo para morrer aos dezoito anos... e ele não foi o último que Voldemort matou. – O rosto de Gui tinha uma expressão sombria, dura. Ele lembrava de uma noite, pouco mais de um ano e meio antes, quando uma coruja o fizera voltar a Londres. Não gostava de lembrar aquilo, principalmente diante de uma garota. 

– O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, e parecia assustada. 

– Bem... os comensais da morte atacaram alguns funcionários do ministério da magia. Você não deve saber disso, o canalha do Fudge abafou tudo... disseram que não havia provas. Meu pai foi morto em sua própria sala de trabalho. _Avada Kedavra_ – ele disse. – gosto de pensar que ele pelo menos não sentiu dor – chutou uma pedra no chão. Ainda doía. Quase dois anos, e ainda doía. A garota estava num silêncio mortal. Ele a olhou e sorriu. – mas... nós reconstruímos a nossa vida... acho que era o que meu pai queria. Eu na época só pensava em vingança... mas um amigo da família me demoveu disso. Ele também conseguiu a pensão para minha mãe... e uma condecoração póstuma. 

Gui lembrou-se do dia do enterro de seu pai. Ele chegara a Ottery St. Cachapole com o dia amanhecendo, depois de ter aparatado e desaparatado por toda a Europa até a Inglaterra. Carlinhos estava parado, ao lado de sua mãe, que chorava, mas não compulsivamente. Ele não queria acreditar naquilo, até ver o seu pai, como que dormindo, deitado naquele caixão. Arrependeu-se de todas as palavras boas que não havia dito a ele, de todo o orgulho que não expressara por ser seu filho, e dever tudo na vida a ele. Abraçado à irmã menor, ele chorou muito, muito mais que achava que um homem poderia chorar. 

Lembrava-se do instante em que a tristeza se transformara em ódio, quando viu Lúcio Malfoy cinicamente entrando na pequena capela com o pretexto de "prestar solidariedade à família". Qualquer um podia prestar homenagens ao seu pai, menos ele. Ninguém o segurara: ele simplesmente partiu para cima do outro bruxo e literalmente o jogou para fora da capela, chamando-o de Comensal da Morte. Um silêncio chocado se seguiu, e ele pôde se arrepender por muito tempo por ter estragado os funerais de seu pai. 

Antes de voltar ao Egito, fora chamado por Dumbledore, para uma conversa séria. E fora assim que ficara comprometido com uma causa e deixara de ter medo do nome de Voldemort. Não era vingança que ele queria, agora, era justiça. 

– Guilherme? – a moça o chamou. Ele saiu do devaneio e sorriu:

– Pode me chamar de Gui... desculpe, não era hora para eu lembrar dessas coisas... 

– Não há problema – ela disse – todos temos esqueletos no armário.

– Verdade – ele brincou. – talvez o seu seja atrair todos os sujeitos bobões da face da terra, e petrificá-los sem piedade.

– Não zombe de mim – ele disse, com um muxoxo – isso é genético. Feromonal

– Fe o quê?

– Feromonal... tem a ver com... aromas.

– Talvez por isso você se chame flor...

– Não seja bobo... você não sente? – ela disse, aproximando-se um pouco dele.

– Não – disse ele, mentindo.

– Bam – ela pareceu decepcionada – algumas pessoas de fato são insensíveis a feromônios de _Veela_.

– Você não parece uma _veela_...

_– Meio- veela_ – ela o corrigiu – por parte de mãe.

– Isso explica muita coisa – ele respondeu – mas... não é só isso. Acho que você no fundo gosta de ser o centro das atenções. 

– Eu não...  isso não é _verrdade_!

– Bem... se não é verdade, porque você está conversando _de verrdade _com o único sujeito que não correu atrás de você por todo trem?

Nesse momento o condutor chamou os passageiros de volta ao trem, e Fleur aproveitou para não responder a pergunta. Eles finalizaram o encanto que petrificara os admiradores de Fleur e voltaram lado a lado, conversando. Gui falou sobre sua dúvida acerca da travessia do estreito.

– Nunca pegou esse trem? – ela perguntou

– Não, nunca. Você o pega habitualmente?

– Às vezes preciso ir para Alexandria... mas acho que essa é a última viagem. Eu sei um lugar onde você pode ver o que acontece... mas precisamos ser discretos, não poderíamos estar lá.

– Hum... que mistério, mas que seja, discreção é meu nome.  

Ela o levou até um vagão de carga, que era o último do trem, e eles entraram cautelosamente no recinto. Atravessaram por entre malas e bagagens até uma porta, que parecia ser a última do trem. Havia um espaço gradeado, onde dava, com alguma dificuldade, para os dois ficarem em pé, juntos. Ela estava bem próxima a ele, e Gui tinha de admitir: era mais do que ele esperara daquela viagem de trem. O expresso já estava em movimento, e ela começou a explicar:

– Adiante, no fim da estação, há uma espécie de pátio de manobra... pois bem. Na verdade, esse pátio é uma chave de portal imensa, que é acionado manualmente, por uma alavanca.  

– Como você descobriu esse lugar, hein? – ele perguntou

– Meu pai me trouxe aqui uma vez, quando eu era pequena. Ele chegou a ser condutor do expresso negro quando era bem jovem – ela continuou: - quando o trem atinge o final do pátio... _voil_! Viaja para o outro lado, e o outro vem para esse. 

– E nunca ocorrem acidentes?

– Não! Quem está no trem nem percebe! Os trilhos não ficam no mesmo caminho, é uma questão de segurrança. – ela disse, bem animada – e o momento da viagem, do trem é imperceptível... mas visto daqui é _fantastique_! 

– Demora a chegarmos lá? – ele a olhava, estavam muito próximos. 

– Não – ela disse, e não percebia que ele a olhava, porque estava olhando a paisagem, que se distanciava, pelo espaço gradeado. O trem deu uma guinada, e ele esbarrou nela. Ela se apoiou nele, e ele enlaçou sua cintura. – Já vai acontecer – ela sussurrou, já junto aos lábios dele.

– Vou ter outras oportunidades de apreciar – ele disse, colando seus lábios aos dela. 

Um grande barulho indicou que o trem estava fazendo a passagem para o outro lado do estreito. As cores do Marrocos se tornaram um borrão atrás deles, e, num segundo, o que se via pelo buraco gradeado era o Mediterrâneo se afastando. Mas eles não viram a paisagem. Estavam ocupados demais para isso.


	4. Intrusa

CAPÍTULO 3 – INTRUSA

Carlinhos ergueu a moça desacordada, e, com todo cuidado, a carregou até sua vassoura. Procurou alguma bagagem, e achando uma sacola de viagem bruxa, amarrou-a firmemente à sua Chopper Firebolt. Voltou-se então para a garota e a ergueu, segurando o corpo junto de seu peito. Com alguma dificuldade, montou na sua vassoura, e levantou vôo. Imaginava o que aquela jovem e bela bruxa poderia estar fazendo ali, justamente onde tantos bruxos evitavam passar, e tudo parecia a ele muito estranho, muito sem explicação e principalmente, naqueles tempos de medo de uma possível volta de Voldemort, extremamente suspeito.

Quando passou por Celso no céu, ele pediu que ele assumisse o comando da patrulha. Cho e Olívio estavam parados no ar, mais adiante. Ela olhava para a garota com uma expressão intrigada e ao mesmo tempo, parecia querer seguí-lo. Ele ordenou então que ela e Olívio permanecessem junto a  Celso, e continuassem a patrulha. 

Ele tentava ignorar o contato dos cabelos louros com seu rosto, o perfume que ela exalava, suave, e, sobretudo, ignorar aquela sensação estúpida e irracional de que estava apaixonado por uma garota que jamais vira ou com quem sequer falara. Com certeza aquela mulher tinha algo de muito estranho, como se fosse fatal e inevitável desejá-la, como se ele tivesse sido enfeitiçado por uma poção de amor muito poderosa. Ansiava por chegar ao acampamento e separar-se dela tanto quanto ansiava voar com ela para longe. 

O que o enraivecia é que ele nunca fora dessa forma, irracional. Conhecera mulheres lindas. Cho era linda e o atraía, mas nem por isso ele perdera a cabeça por ela, em momento algum. Aquela garota não podia ser melhor que as outras, não podia mesmo. Aquilo devia ser algum tipo de magia maligna e proibida. Com alívio, viu o acampamento surgir lá embaixo e desceu. 

Roger se aproximou correndo, e ao ver a garota olhou intrigado para seu rosto.

– Intrusa – disse Carlinhos – Entrou na reserva pela fronteira Sul, acho. – ele e Roger deitaram-na numa cama da cabana-enfermaria. Janine entrou no recinto e ficou olhando a garota desacordada.

– Eu a conheço. Ela estudou em Beauxbattons. Deve ser uns três anos mais nova que eu. 

– Qual o nome dela? – perguntou Carlinhos, tentando não demonstrar interesse. Janine riu.

– Fleur Delacour. Ela era famosa na escola, Carlinhos, não se sinta envergonhado por se sentir caidinho por seu rosto angelical... é uma meio _veela_. Poucos caras deixam de ficar babando por ela quando ainda não a conhecem. 

– Ah... – disse Carlinhos, sentindo-se aliviado. Então era isso. Agora podia relaxar, afinal, não era real aquela paixão súbita. – Eu me lembro dela – disse – Ela estava em Hogwarts, mas eu creio que só a vi de longe, naquele torneio tribruxo... foi em 94, acho.

– Exatamente... – disse Janine. Esse ano não é um bom ano para se lembrar, não? 

– Nem me fale, Janine... o ano que os problemas começaram, e quando tive de redobrar a vigilância por aqui – suspirou Carlinhos, resignado - Como ela está, Roger? – perguntou ao médico, que estava debruçado sobre a moça. 

– Ela parece não ter sido queimada, mas a poção pode tê-la intoxicado bastante... Janine, me prepare um quarto de antídoto.

– Pra já – disse Janine, sumindo na porta da enfermaria. 

– Engraçado – disse Roger – já ouvi falar em meio-_veelas_, embora eu seja mais velho que Janine, portanto não fui contemporâneo desta moça em Beauxbatons. Ela realmente tem poder feromonal, sinto-me estranhamente atraído por ela... tenho umas pílulas anti enfeitiçantes em algum lugar.

– Me arrume umas também – disse Carlinhos, sem tirar os olhos do rosto da garota. Roger riu. 

– Antes precisamos ver como ela vai acordar.

– E depois que ela acordar, acho que vou ter que fazer umas perguntas a ela. – disse Carlinhos, saindo da enfermaria. Decidiu não voltar à patrulha. Precisava saber o que aquela garota estava fazendo ali. 

Subitamente ele se lembrou da bagagem dela, e dirigindo-se à sua vassoura, desamarrou a sacola de viagem, levando-a para sua sala. Era fechada por uma fivela negra de metal. Tentou abrí-la e ela ofereceu resistência. Devia estar encantada. Ele fez uma cara resignada e pegou sua varinha, dizendo: 

­–_ Diffindo!_

– NON! – respondeu alto a sacola. Carlinhos se enfureceu e começou a tentar forçar a fivela, que o mordeu dolorosamente no dedão. Ele largou a sacola xingando-a, e ela rastejou para um canto e ficou ali, como um animal acuado. Ele não desistiu e disse:

_– Finite encantaten._

– NON! – respondeu de novo a fivela. Claro, não era simplesmente enfeitiçada, era mágica mesmo. 

_– Accio!_ – ele disse e a sacola voou para sua mão. Segurando-a numa posição que evitava o contato com a fivela mordedora, ele prendeu-a sob um dos braços e se dirigiu a enfermaria – acho que diante da sua dona, você vai colaborar.

Caminhou irritado até a enfermaria e, quando ia entrando, Roger apareceu com uma pílula e um copo d'água:

–Hã-hã... acho melhor você tomar uma destas... sabe, depois de dois dois três dias de convivência, o efeito do feromônio de uma _veela _vai ficando menos poderoso... não vamos precisar tomar isso todos os dias a medida que desenvolvermos resistência a eles. 

– "timo... – Carlinhos disse, tomando rapidamente o remédio – a garota acordou?

– Acordou, mas depois que Janine ministrou o antídoto... ela não está muito bem. 

– É? Vou ter de interrogá-la assim mesmo – disse Carlinhos entrando na enfermaria decidido, para arrepender-se imediatamente. Janine segurava um balde e a outra moça vomitava muito, com a cara quase toda escondida no balde. Carlinhos fez uma careta e Janine balançou a cabeça, resignada. Finalmente a garota levantou o rosto, e fez uma expressão muito surpresa quando viu Carlinhos parado na sua frente. Piscou repetidamente os olhos, enquanto olhava o líder do acampamento de cima a baixo, como se achasse conhecê-lo de algum lugar. Foi nesse minuto que Carlinhos lembrou-se dela alguns anos antes diante do dragão chinês, no torneio tribruxo, e logo depois com a saia em chamas. Quase riu disso. Janine quebrou o silêncio. 

– Acho que agora nossa paciente vai melhorar... mas creio que você quer falar com ela, não? Com licença. – a moça se retirou e Carlinhos puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se em frente à cama da garota, subitamente sem jeito, com a bolsa dela nas mãos. 

– Eu daria as boas vindas à senhorita, mas creio que não posso fazer isso sem saber como e porque a senhorita invadiu a reserva. Não me lembro sinceramente de ninguém ter feito algo assim, a não ser caçadores de dragão. 

– Não sou uma caçadora de dragão.

– Eu imagino que não seja, senhorita Delacour.

– Eu o conheço?

– Talvez não se lembre de mim... Hogwarts, 1994

– Torneio tribruxo?

– Exato. Eu era um dos tratadores de dragão. 

Uma expressão de entendimento apareceu no rosto dela, seguida por um ar preocupado, que rapidamente se evanesceu.

– Escute senhor Weasley... – dessa vez foi Carlinhos que se surpreendeu. 

– Eu não me lembro de ter me apresentado à senhorita... 

Fleur realmente ficou desconcertada e gagejou, pela primeira vez falando com sotaque francês:

– Na verrrdad me disserrram que... O senhor era chef desse acampamento. 

– Ah... quem lhe disse isso?

– O senhor poderia devolver minha bolsa?

– Senhorita Delacour... eu antes de devolvê-la preciso realmente saber o motivo que a traz aqui.

– Há uma carta dentro da minha bolsa...

– E porque eu não posso pegar essa carta?

– Senhor Weasley, por favor, eu não tenho uma arma aí dentro, se é o que o senhor quer saber. Creio que seria bastante estúpido mandar uma mulher sozinha assaltar um acampamento ecológico bruxo. 

– Sua bolsa me mordeu, senhorita... gostaria de saber o motivo de tamanha hostilidade, se a senhorita não se importar.

– Na verdade, ela morde qualquer um. Sabe, na França não é muito comum o furto de bolsas de moças, mas já estive em lugares onde isso é um hábito regular. 

– O que a traz aqui, pode me dizer?

– Está explicado na carta, senhor Weasley. 

– Gostaria de ter uma sinopse dos lábios da senhorita

_– Pardon moi_?

– Eu disse que gostaria que a senhora me resumisse... me explicasse a carta. 

– Bem... é uma carta do ministério da magia da França... assunto de interesse internacional. É uma solicitaçon, senhor. 

– Solicitação?

– Oui.

– Vou confiar na senhorita. – ele entregou a bolsa – mas por favor, não tente nada – disse apontando a varinha para ela. Ela fez uma cara estranha e ele disse:

– E não tente me seduzir. Sei que a senhorita é meio-_veela_.

– Como podem saber tanto sobre mim?

– Informantes. Abra, por favor.

Fleur abriu a bolsa e tirou uma carta, com o selo do ministério da magia da França estampado em seu lacre. Parecia autêntico. Abriu a carta e leu. Estava escrita em inglês impecável:

            _Senhores mantenedores da Reserva de Éden,_

_Por meio desta, solicitamos o apoio dos senhores ao projeto de pesquisa de Mlle Delacour sobre o sangue do dragão do tipo rabo-córneo húngaro. A pesquisa tem fins medicinais e será depois encaminhada para a Universidade Bruxa da França. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Leon Jaune – Ministro da Magia da França_

Carlinhos não se conformou muito. A carta não continha nada que indicasse que tipo de pesquisa ela faria com sangue de dragão, que era um material caro, e cuja responsabilidade no trato devia sempre ser muito grande.

– Senhorita Delacour... não recebemos qualquer aviso prévio de sua visita. Essa é uma área de restrição protegida pelas leis internacionais bruxas, e qualquer invasão aqui deve ser investigada pela corte bruxa internacional. Não posso deixar que circule livremente ainda... não depois de apenas ter lido uma carta que pode ser falsificada.

– O senhor está insinuando que eu... que eu falsifiquei a carta?

– Não é isso... mas...

– Por favor, Monsieur Weasley... eu não pretendo roubar nenhum dragão. 

– Preciso falar com seus superiores... venha à minha sala, por favor. 

Carlinhos virou-se e Fleur o seguiu. Quando passaram pelo pátio central, uma das turmas descia para o almoço. Por um instante, os olhos de Fleur e Cho, que chegava nessa turma, se encontraram. Uma centelha de reconhecimento brilhou nos olhos da oriental, que logo depois, fechou o rosto numa expressão carrancuda. Apenas Carlinhos não percebeu esta troca de olhares. 

O escritório de Carlinhos era no seu chalé, todo decorado em pedras negras. Uma grande lareira dominava a parede oposta à entrada da sala. Carlinhos acendeu-a e jogou um pó verde bem no centro das chamas. Um rosto feminino apareceu:

– Deseja uma comunicação internacional? – disse a mulher, em Romeno.

– De extrema urgência. – respondeu Carlinhos sério na mesma língua, sem olhar para Fleur. – Ministério da Magia da França

– Um minuto. Deseja intérprete? 

– Não. Eu falo francês – ele disse. Não falava muito bem, e se amaldiçoou interiormente por essa tentaiva patética de exibir-se para Fleur. Começava a duvidar da eficiência das píluas de Roger. 

Outra mulher apareceu no lugar da primeira, dizendo, em francês:

– Central de lareiras da França, bom dia. 

– Preciso de uma conexão com o Ministro da Magia. – disse com sotaque sofrível. Viu Fleur quase rindo com o canto do olho. 

– Procedência da comunicação? 

– Reserva Internacional de Éden. 

– Odeio Burocracia – disse Fleur em inglês

– Eu também – respondeu Carlinhos, sem sentir. 

Primeiro, Carlinhos falou por mais de meia hora com uma secretária justificando a ligação, então, longos minutos depois, uma cabeça calva e orelhuda, completamente careca e de óculos de fundo de garrafa apareceu na lareira. Carlinhos procurou seguir o protocolo e disse:

– Perdão incomoda-lo, excelência. 

– Em que posso ajudar, se não for demorado? 

– Monsieur Jaune... – disse errando a pronúncia medonhamente, em vez de _"Joune"_,dizendo _"Jeune". _Preciso de uma confirmação. O senhor escreveu esta carta?

Os olhos do ministro se apertaram, e então ele reconheceu Fleur ao lado de Carlinhos e deu um imenso sorriso. 

– Fleur, mon petite! – ele disse – Porque você foi se enfiar nesse lugar, mon belle?

– Olá, Monsieur Jaune. – ela disse, com medo que a demonstração de intimidade estragasse seus planos. 

– Oh, por favor... Bem, monsieur Weasley... acho o cúmulo o senhor duvidar da palavra de Fleur... _C'est un absurde_! Porém gostaria de enfatizar que eu endossei sim o pedido... _Bonjour_. – com um estalo, a cabeça careca desapareceu. 

Carlinhos ficou um longo instante contemplando a lareira com a sensação que ali poderia haver algo muito estranho. Mas procurou se convencer que uma meio-_veela _não conseguiria tão facilmente uma autorização como aquela... Levantou-se da cadeira que ocupara e foi para trás da mesa onde guardava seus papéis. Pediu que Fleur sentasse do outro lado e ficou olhando o rosto da moça. Era bom fazer isso sem a sensação desesperada de estar apaixonado por ela. Finalmente a pílula de Roger parecia fazer efeito. 

- Senhorita Delacour... eu gostaria de crer que a senhorita realmente tem um bom motivo para estar aqui. Mas ainda não estou completamente convencido que a senhorita está aqui apenas e tão somente pelo interesse científico. – os olhos dele encontraram os dela. Fleur sustentou seu olhar sem dizer nada e ele prosseguiu: - Me dê um bom motivo, e não tente usar seu charme, para que eu a aceite aqui, Mademoseille Delacour – ele não pôde disfarçar a ironia na última frase. Fleur parecia um tanto chocada, mas estava muda. Então começou a falar, bem devagar:

- O senhor tem razão. Não é o interesse científico que me move. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos de Carlinhos e prosseguiu: - o senhor se preveniu contra meus poderes assim que soube quem eu era, não? Melhor assim – ela levantou-se e chegou perto da lareira. – eu preciso mostrar uma coisa – pegou o mesmo pó verde e atirou na lareira, dizendo algumas palavras. Um rosto apareceu na lareira. Um rosto amável e envelhecido. Uma meio-veela de meia idade, cujos cabelos estavam caindo. Fleur sorriu quando a viu. E disse palavras amorosas em francês. A mulher sorriu, e perguntou preocupada, ainda em francês:

– Você conseguiu, filha?

– Ainda não, mãe. Estou tentando explicar o motivo de minha visita ao senhor Weasley. A senhora poderia chamar Gabrielle?

– Claro. 

Uma menina, de no máximo dez anos apareceu no lugar do rosto da mulher. Não parecia saudável, de forma nenhuma. Assim como a mãe, seus cabelos estavam caindo. Carlinhos olhava a garota sem entender muito bem onde a irmã queria chegar. Fleur se despediu e voltou para perto dele, dizendo:

– O senhor já deve ter ouvido falar da síndrome de Nell-Porter. 

– Vagamente...

– Uma doença de Veela. Adquirida, inofensiva para seres humanos, mas fatal para veelas puras. Mestiças também sofrem do mesmo mal. Tive uma tia que apareceu com os sintomas: cansaço, depois a queda do cabelo... por fim, respirar torna-se doloroso. A morte vem logo depois. Não há cura conhecida, ainda. 

– E porque a senhorita está me dizendo isso? – Fleur pegou um livro na bolsa e abriu. Carlinhos pôde reconhecer o tratado de Alvo Dumbledore sobre os doze usos do sangue de Dragão. 

– "Sétimo uso – disse Fleur – Elixir da cura. O sangue de dragão pode resultar num elixir poderoso que combate cerca de vinte e quatro doenças, sempre em tratamento concomitante, com o uso da medicação adequada. Beber sangue de Dragão vivo garante sobrevida física por muito tempo: enquanto o Dragão estiver vivo, seu sangue garante a vida de quem o toma, porque empresta a energia vital...

– Eu li esse tratado dez vezes, e não me lembro de citação à síndrome de Nell-Porter. 

Fleur encarou Carlinhos, parando de ler. Remexeu em sua bolsa e tirou uma pedra dourada e arenosa de dentro dela. Entregou a Carlinhos. 

– O senhor sabe o que é isso?

– Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sei... – ele disse olhando curioso a pedra – isso parece Dragonita, mas não de algum tipo que eu conheça. 

– É dragonita fóssil. Sangue de dragão pre-histórico, fossilizado. Um cientista descobriu recentemente que há nessa pedra uma substância capaz de inibir a propagação do vírus da síndrome. Eu tive acesso pessoalmente a seus estudos. Não há nos dragões de hoje a mesma substância. Porém não há nada no mundo capaz de dissolver a dragonita fóssil. A não ser sangue de Dragão, no seu período de incandescência. 

– A senhorita está dizendo então...

– Senhor Weasley, eu larguei meu trabalho para assumir essa missão, entende? O senhor tem família, não? Não faria algo semelhante por eles?

– Por que a senhorita veio pessoalmente? Porque não encaminhou um ofício ou...

– Senhor Weasley, creio que o senhor não está entendendo... veja bem: minha família é a única no mundo que tem mistura de sangue _veela_. Só nós entendemos os nossos problemas, e mais ninguém. Felizmente, ainda não tenho sintomas da doença, mas, se eu não me apressar, vou ser a última da família, até adoecer. Eu sei que a coleta de sangue só pode ser feita no fim do verão. Peço apenas que me dêem condições de até lá poder ser útil e aprender a lidar com a substância, entende? Eu preciso desse sangue. Pago por ele se for o caso.

Carlinhos examinou o belo rosto da moça, procurando algum traço que mostrasse que ela não dizia a verdade. Ou ela era uma ótima atriz, ou realmente precisava daquele sangue mais que tudo no mundo. Sua decisão não teve nada a ver com o fato dela ser linda.

– Muito bem... a senhorita pode ficar. Mas vai ter que ser útil por aqui. Sabe montar numa vassoura?

– Sou um desastre voando. Por isso tentei chegar aqui aparatando.

– O resultado não foi muito melhor, não?

– Meu mapa devia ser impreciso. Por favor, não faça piadas, eu quase morri. 

– Ok... você entende algo de medicina?

– Não é essa minha especialização, já disse... mas tenho conhecimentos de química de poções. 

– Bem... temos gente aqui boa em poções, você pode trocar conhecimentos com eles, por favor, não queira apenas aprender... tente ensinar também. A senhorita...

– Você.

– Hein?

– Vamos conviver pelos próximos meses. Pode me chamar de você e de Fleur, apenas,  senhor Weasley.

– Ok. Pode me chamar de Carlinhos então, é como todos me chamam por aqui. Você cozinha?

– Sou francesa. O que você acha? – um sorriso breve apareceu no rosto de Carlinhos. 

– Ok. Você pode então ajudar Eddie na cozinha, também. Por Deus... não é possível que você cozinhe pior que ele... – Fleur riu. Carlinhos tornou a ficar sério e completou:

– O que você precisar, Fleur, peça sempre diretamente a mim, e só a mim. Não faça nada que atrapalhe o bom andamento desse lugar, ou vou ter que manda-la, a contragosto, embora. 

– Nem sei como agradecer... – ele se ergueu, aparentemente encerrando a conversa e disse, abrindo a porta para ela:

– Cure sua irmã e sua mãe. Não precisamos de mais famílias tristes no mundo.

Ela saiu da sala, e ele a encarou por um instante antes de fechar a porta. Fleur ficou um segundo diante da porta fechada e suspirou aliviada. Ele acreditara. Agora, era só esperar o momento certo para agir. Era difícil esconder quem realmente era, mas ela tentaria.


	5. O círculo

CAPÍTULO 4- O CÍRCULO

_Três meses antes, em Paris..._

Gui acordou, mas preferiu não se levantar. Ficou olhando as gotas de chuva finas caindo na janela do seu apartamento de solteiro. Pensou casualmente que deveria mudar tudo naquele quarto, porque tudo lembrava Fleur. E ele queria esquecê-la. 

Não esperava apaixonar-se àquela altura da vida, aos 31 anos. Acreditava-se um solteiro convicto, cuja filosofia de vida era: ganhe todo dinheiro que puder, e use-o com as mulheres que quiser ter. Engraçado, agora não queria nenhuma mulher além de Fleur, e ao mesmo tempo, não queria vê-la em hipótese alguma. 

Haviam ido muito fundo no relacionamento, muito depressa. Era impressionante o que tinham em comum no que gostavam e pensavam, no quanto combinavam. Era impressionante o quanto a aparencia fútil dela escondia de uma garota inteligente, embora arrogante, defeito que ele mesmo tinha. Nunca acreditara que houvesse "a pessoa", a cara metade, até conhecê-la. Ela fizera uma grande bagunça nos seus conceitos, tornara simplesmente possível a idéia de dividir seu tão caro espaço com alguém. 

Nas noites que haviam dormido juntos, os fantasmas começaram a aparecer. Fleur tinha pesadelos violentos dos quais acordava chorando, pesadelos que ele não entendia, e desconfiava que tinha a ver também com a sua nunca esclarecida origem _veela_. Havia sim, uma aura maldita envolvendo aquela beleza herdada da sua avó. Havia esse grande segredo entre os dois, que foi tornando-se incômodo.

Havia a mancha, também. Uma grande mancha escura no braço esquerdo, que parecia um sinal de nascença, uma mancha que ela apertava convulsivamente quando acordava dos seus pesadelos. Havia um grande segredo sob aquela mancha, um segredo que acabou por separá-los. 

Lembrava nitidamente da noite em que descobrira. Fleur agitava-se ao seu lado, e ele acordou, já preparando-se para abraçá-la quando acordasse. Normalmente não adiantava tentar acorda-la dos sonhos, ela só acordava quando o terror que sentia chegava ao ápice, quando uma máscara lívida de medo cobria o lindo rosto que ele não cansava de olhar. Já se tornara normal para ele consolá-la dos sonhos, ele já aceitara o fato.

Ajeitou-se na cama, de forma a acomoda-la entre seus braços, quando algo quente encostou em sua pele, assustando-o. Era  como se algo o tivesse queimado, algo que estava na pele dela. Sentou-se na cama, olhando assustado para Fleur, que ainda se contorcia no seu pesadelo. A madrudgada estava no fim, e as primeiras luzes do dia entravam devagar pela janela. Forçou os olhos na penumbra e subitamente foi como se um grilhão de ferro muito apertado tivesse sido atado à sua garganta. Ele viu chocado o que a mancha escura escondia no braço de Fleur.

A marca das trevas, incandescente, vermelha como ferro em brasa, aparecia na superfície enegrecida da pele dela. Por isso que ela apertava o sinal quando acordava. Ele estava chocado demais para ter qualquer reação. Nesse instante ela acordou gritando e deu com seus olhos arregalados, ainda fixos no seu braço, viu sua expressão chocada e percebeu o que ele descobrira.

– Gui, eu... – ela começou e ele disse:

– Me diga que você não é...

– Gui... 

– Você não pode ser uma seguidora _dele, _Fleur. Me diga que você não me enganou durante esses meses todos. 

– Gui, eu não escolhi isso! 

– Fleur, você sabe que meu pai morreu nas mãos dos comensais! EU TE DISSE ISSO!

– Eu... por isso eu não podia contar, entende? 

– Então...

– Meu pai era um comensal! Ele fez isso em mim! Eu não tenho culpa!

– Seu... pai?

– Eu tinha três anos quando fui consagrada ao mestre das trevas. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha seis anos, na prisão, e minha mãe fez um feitiço para esconder essa marca. Quatorze anos passara sem que nada acontecesse... então, ele começou a me chamar, e eu passei a ter esses sonhos. 

Ele olhou-o entristecido, mas acreditou nela. Por um tempo, ele aceitou tudo. Ele a amava e compreendia. Ela começou a se abrir com ele: o chamado do mestre das trevas estava enfraquecendo-a. Ela não era de forma nenhuma especial para ele, mas ela tinha a marca, fora gravada no seu destino quando era ainda uma criança. 

A alegria dos primeiros tempos de namoro tornou-se uma tensão permanente, uma atmosfera desconfiada surgiu entre eles. Fleur tinha medo, e ele também. Eles não sabiam, mas aquele medo favoreceu o fim do seu relacionamento. Às vezes, ela tinha ataques de fúria com ele quando percebia que ele a estava sondando com vistas a saber se havia alguma intenção oculta. Isso aprofundou a já imensa desconfiança entre eles. 

Ele não a denunciara, guardara seu segredo. Mas não a perdoava por não ter dito a ele a respeito de seu problema, simplesmente tentando ocultá-lo. Havia as expressões estranhas dela, quando ficava muito tempo calada, pensando em algo que não queria revelar, uma confissão que nunca veio, porque uma tarde ela simplesmente desapareceu. 

Gui percebeu que havia algo estranho quando chamou-a pela lareira do Gringotes e ela não estava na Universidade, onde trabalhava, nem respondia pelo apartamento onde morava... ela não estava em nenhum lugar conhecido. Ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Naquela noite, uma coruja negra trouxe uma carta que ele ficou olhando longamente antes de abrir. Sabia que ela mandara a coruja, mas não tinha certeza se queria saber o que ela tinha a dizer. Tomando coragem, rasgou o envelope e leu atônito:

_Guilherme, _

_Eu o amo. Eu o amo profundamente, por isso estou te deixando. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas não quero trazer a você nenhum sofrimento. Não devemos mais nos ver. Acredite, será melhor assim. _

_Fleur_

O bilhete era frio, mesmo dizendo que o amava. Ele soube que ela havia saído da França novamente no Expresso do Oriente, mas seu orgulho não o permitia ir atrás dela. Depois soube que ela voltara, mas não quisera, da mesma forma, procurá-la. Não queria saber o que acontecera. Não queria crer que ela o deixara para aderir ao lado das trevas, e fora somente por isso que não notificara Alvo Dumbledore sobre suas suspeitas. Talvez se arrependesse desse gesto mais tarde, mas preferia não pensar nisso. 

A estratégia funcionou por um mês, até aquela manhã. Já pensava nela apenas como uma experiência malsucedida, ou fingia isso para si mesmo. Estava quieto, no seu canto, dali a um tempo, não precisaria mais pensar nela ou nos comensais da morte. Era só deixar o tempo correr.

Só que ele se esquecera completamente que havia feito uma promessa. Havia se comprometido com Alvo Dumbledore, quando seu pai morrera. Escolhera um lado. Não podia mais fugir dessa escolha, depois de ter se posto à disposição daqueles que queriam livrar o mundo de Voldemort. O que ele não podia imaginar é que, depois de quase dois anos, sua ajuda fosse cobrada justamente no momento em que ele estava menos disposto a se meter com tudo aquilo.

Quando seu pai morrera e Dumbledore abrira seus olhos para o fato de que bravatas e desejos de vingança pessoal não acabariam com a nova ascensão do mestre das trevas e seus seguidores, ele imaginara que logo entraria em ação, o que não aconteceu. Quis o destino que Dumbledore precisasse dele justamente quando ele menos queria envolver-se nessa guerra. O velho bruxo o advertira que no momento que precisasse da sua ajuda, enviaria um emissário, e não uma coruja, só não dissera que espécie de emissário seria.

Gui descobriu da pior forma possível: levando um susto. Naquela manhã chuvosa de domingo, quando finalmente se dispôs a levantar da cama, descobriu que todo o pequeno espaço de sua cozinha fora tomado por um ser corpulento e peludo. Era um cão, mas assim que o viu, soube que não era um cachorro comum. Cachorros comuns não lêem o Profeta Diário como aquele estava fazendo. O bicho, que ele achou monstruoso, levantou os olhos e ficou um instante olhando para ele, antes de se transformar num sujeito alto que ele já vira uma vez.

– Olá. – disse de forma casual – eu sou Sirius Black. Alvo Dumbledore me mandou. 

– Você por acaso toma sorvete de limão no café da manhã? – disse ele, usando a senha fornecida por Dumbledore.

– Só se for preparado com casca de canela – respondeu o outro, muito sério. Gui relaxou.

– Eu sinceramente já nem esperava mais por isso. Quer sentar? – disse, puxando uma das cadeiras da copa.

– Eu agradeceria se você fechasse todas as janelas. Não posso ser visto, ainda.

– Ok. – Gui pegou a varinha e disse – _enclausura iluminata_ – as janelas todas se fecharam e as luzes se acenderam. Sirius sentou-se à mesa e ele fez o mesmo, encarando o bruxo, que era um sujeito magro, com um rosto meio encovado e uma expressão sombria nos olhos febris e escuros. Não era o tipo do bruxo que ele gostaria de enfrentar num duelo.

– Nós precisamos de você, Guilherme. Antes não havíamos chamado você porque não havia notícia de comensais no Egito ou na França. Agora, parece que eles estão se expandindo novamente.

– O que exatamente eu devo fazer?

– Bem... você agora faz parte do _círculo_.

– O que exatamente é isso?

– Significa que a qualquer momento você pode ser chamado para um combate. O círculo é exatamente isso: uma aliança contra Voldemort e os comensais, somos subordinados à ordem do Fênix, você já deve ter ouvido falar nela.

– Vagamente. Achei que fosse uma lenda

– Lenda... essa é boa – sorriu Sirius.

– E como vou ser útil ao círculo?

– Vai haver uma reunião de comensais da morte aqui em Paris. Os espiões de Dumbledore já descobriram o dia, vai ser na próxima sexta feira. O provável é que seja em algum casarão abandonado. Vamos tentar surpreendê-los. Espero sinceramente encontrar entre eles um "velho conhecido". Esteja atento. – Sirius remexeu seu bolso e retirou de lá um objeto. Era algo muito simples: um círculo de prata, com uma corrente. – use sempre o círculo, não o tire nunca. Através deles, você poderá entrar em contato com os outros bruxos que fazem parte do grupo, eu inclusive. Isso também emite um sinal diante de qualquer força das trevas. Não fale sobre o círculo com ninguém, esteja atento e aguarde meu próximo contato.  

E foi assim. Gui soube da responsabilidade que assumira quando colocou a corrente com o círculo ao redor do pescoço. Foi como ouvir muitas vozes dando-lhe boas vindas. Aquele simples disco de prata polida o tornava um irmão em armas de todos os bruxos que combatiam o mal, e ele soube disso. Às vezes uma ou outra mensagem chegava-lhe pelo círculo, uma notícia de alguém, que distante, tentava capturar algum comensal, algum bruxo que fazia parte do círculo. Toda essa situação o ajudou a não pensar mais em Fleur. 

Sua primeira missão foi um batismo de fogo. Ele lembraria para sempre daquela noite escura de sexta feira: recebera instruções de Sirius e dirigira-se, usando roupas de trouxa, a um lugar estranho, uma fábrica trouxa abandonada, no fim daquela tarde. Logo, o vulto enorme de um cão saiu do matagal em frente ao Galpão. Ele imaginou que seria bom não serem os únicos naquela missão. Se Voldemort reunia seus seguidores num lugar daquele tamanho, eles não deveriam ser poucos.

O cão o levou até uma rua residencial e, numa garagem abandonada, voltou à forma humana. 

– Vai ser lá – ele disse – Vamos esperar aqui até anoitecer, quando outros virão para nos ajudar. Precisamos agir rápido e surpreendê-los. Só que não estamos com tanta sorte. Voldemort não vai estar entre eles. Se minha teoria está certa, ele está fraco demais para deixar seu esconderijo. Mas vamos pegar pelo menos um dos seus generais... se eu estiver correto, essa noite acaba minha vida renegada.

– Como... como acabaram com sua reputação, Sirius? Como fizeram todo mundo crer que você era na verdade um assassino cruel? Eu me lembro que usavam seu nome para assustar crianças, na época que entrei em Hogwarts.

Sirius deu um sorriso, mas aquele  definitivamente não era um sorriso alegre. Contou toda sua história, toda traição que fora vítima, tudo que perdera por causa do Lord das trevas. Gui o olhava chocado. Por mais que ele [Gui] tivesse sofrido, não imaginava que alguém pudesse perder tanto na vida e prosseguir de pé. 

– Quando eu tinha a sua idade – completou Sirius – eu já havia passado quase dez anos da minha vida em Azkaban. Quando saí de lá imaginava que logo conseguiria provar que era inocente... e durante esses quatro anos não houve uma única noite que eu tivesse dormido realmente melhor que dormia em Azkaban, porque eu sabia que podia ser surpreendido no meio do sono. Eu prometi para mim mesmo que posso morrer de qualquer jeito, contanto que não seja através de um beijo de dementador. 

Aquelas palavras calaram fundo na alma de Gui. Pela primeira vez teve noção da seriedade do que fariam, de como cada um envolvido naquela caçada era importante. Quando ele e os outros cercaram o galpão mais tarde, ele tinha uma disposição de aço, não era apenas mais um bruxo, era alguém profundamente comprometido com a missão de livrar o mundo da ameaça das trevas. O brilho daquela chama apagou a lembrança de Fleur. Havia agora apenas sua missão. 

Não foi fácil. Quando os comensais se viram cercados, reagiram. Feitiços hostis cruzavam o ar, e ele viu quando um dos membros do círculo foi abatido. Mas não pensou que poderia ter o mesmo destino, não pensou em nada, apenas seguiu lutando. A batalha estava praticamente ganha quando bem acima dele uma grande janela rompeu-se com um estrondo e um comensal saiu voando numa vassoura. Como todos os outros, estava encapuzado e mascarado. Gui não tinha vassoura, não podia seguí-lo, mas ainda lançou um feitiço para tentar derrubá-lo da vassoura, sem sucesso.

Mas o comensal não ficou totalmente livre do feitiço. A sua vassoura sacolejou, arremessando para trás o capuz, revelando sob a luz de um refletor da rua deserta uma cabeleira longa e pálida. Gui sentiu seu sangue gelar. A comensal escapou, mas ele ficou observando-a sumir no céu enquanto sentia o chão fugir-lhe sob os pés. Nesse instante, um vulto saltou sobre ele das sombras, tentando arrancar a varinha de suas mãos. Seus reflexos e instintos fizeram com que estuporasse o comensal, que fora desarmado por outro membro do círculo. Em instantes ele o tinha amarrado. 

A operação foi um sucesso. Quando acabou, havia treze comensais da morte enfileirados no pátio, e quatro haviam sido pegos por Sirius, que tirava a máscara de cada um, até chegar naquele que Gui prendera. A máscara revelou um homem careca e com um rosto de aparência cansada. Ele viu o rosto de Sirius se iluminar por um instante e então, o brilho se extinguir novamente. Depois de tudo acabado, este lhe revelou que por um instante ele acreditara que aquele era o sujeito que o traíra. 

– Bem... – Disse Gui – conseguimos apanhar treze... mas um fugiu bem nas minhas vistas.

– Não se sinta culpado. Perdemos uns sete. E um dos nossos feriu-se gravemente. Precisamos nos assegurar que todos os outros vão ser presos pelos aurores fiéis a Dumbledore.Vocês não podem ficar aqui, ninguém pode saber a identidade dos membros do círculo. Eu ficarei montando guarda disfarçado até que eles cheguem Não se preocupe, Guilherme, você teve um grande desempenho esta noite.

"Mas ele não ficou livre" – pensou Gui, olhando Sirius tornar-se um enorme cão. Gostaria de fazer algo pelo sujeito. Ele lhe mostrara como um homem pode enfrentar seus problemas de cabeça erguida. Nesse instante, ele lembrou-se do vulto feminino subindo ao céu na vassoura, a cabeleira louro-platinada tão parecida com a de Fleur agitando-se enquanto ela tentava aprumar a vassoura. "Ora, Fleur não é a única mulher loura no mundo. Podia não ser ela" – pensou, tentando afastar aquele pensamento insistente que fora ela a comensal que fugira. 

Demorou cerca de um mês para surgir outra missão, desta vez a captura de um único comensal, que ele e Sirius efetuaram sozinhos. Estava sendo difícil porém mantê-los na cadeia, quase todos eram inocentados por falta de provas, a sorte de Sirius é que os outros membros apagavam sua figura da memória dos capturados. Não era interessante para nenhum dos ministérios da magia dizer que aqueles bruxos estavam se reunindo por causa de Voldemort, nem o da França nem o Britânico. Só os pegos em flagrante delito de prática das trevas realmente acabaram presos, mas não havia indício nenhum que estivessem praticando magia negra por causa de Voldemort. 

A vida dupla passou a ser para Gui uma coisa natural, o círculo fazia parte da sua vida, e ele sentia-se preparado para realmente envolver-se naquela guerra ao ponto de perder a vida pela causa. Fleur era pouco mais que uma sombra, um espectro no seu passado. Sabia que ela prosseguia levando a mesma vida de antes, e torcia para que não fosse a vida dupla de uma comensal da morte. 

No final de dois meses, Sirius apareceu na casa dele e disse:

– Eles estão se movendo muito, se mobilizando. Acho que algo está sendo planejado, mas parece uma série de eventos interdependentes. Precisamos desbaratar seu movimento, se quisermos finalmente acabar com eles. Dumbledore quer me mandar para a Albânia, há a suposição que num antigo castelo esteja o verdadeiro esconderijo de Voldemort... e de meu ex-amigo Pettigrew. 

– E eu?

– Não sei, parece que Dumbledore o quer de prontidão por aqui. Esteja preparado, talvez você tenha que participar de algo realmente grande.

Sirius tinha razão. No final daquele mês, Gui chegou em casa e deu de cara com um outro sujeito que não era Sirius. Ele nem se preocupou, porque o pequeno disco de metal em seu pescoço sinalizava que ele estava diante de outro membro do círculo. Era Remo Lupin. 

– Dumbledore conseguiu uma grande licença para você no banco, Guilherme. Há uma missão arriscada pela frente, mas você é o único que tem condição de cumprí-la. Você é o único que tem desculpa para assumi-la sem levantar suspeitas.

– O que me faz tão especial?

– Ser irmão de Carlos Weasley. Voldemort está querendo sangue de dragão vivo. Se a teoria de Dumbledore estiver certa, precisamos de alguém na reserva de dragões onde ele trabalha.

– Isso significa que eu terei que ir para lá.

– Exatamente, Guilherme. Arrume suas malas, você irá passar o verão em Éden.

Gui aceitou a missão como aceitaria qualquer outra. Não podia imaginar o quanto na vida seria diferente a partir do momento que ele pusesse seus pés em Éden.


	6. Veela Song

CAPÍTULO 5- _VEELA SONG_

            Carlinhos não tirou os olhos de cima de Fleur por nem um minuto durante sua primeira semana em Éden. Seu instinto dizia sempre quando alguma coisa poderia ameaçar a harmonia entre sua equipe. E não ficara cego ante a hostilidade recíproca entre a visitante e Cho. 

            Não era de forma alguma uma hostilidade declarada, antes era uma antipatia mútua, velada, como se duas garotas muito bonitas não pudessem dividir o mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo. Janine chegou a comentar com ele, enquanto tratava mais uma enorme queimadura que ele tinha no braço:

– Isso é normal. Duas garotas bonitas de personalidades tão diferentes não poderiam mesmo conviver em harmonia, Carlos.

– Bem, eu acharia melhor que elas simplesmente se ignorassem. É muito desagradável perceber que um comentário ácido de uma é fatalmente dirigido à outra, o tempo todo. 

– Se Fleur fizesse parte das turmas de patrulha, talvez isso diminuísse. Acho que ela se aborrece com o fato de ficar o tempo todo aqui no acampamento, creio que ela achava que poderia fazer parte das equipes de ar. É realmente um tédio passar o dia analisando amostras velhas de sangue e pele.

– Eu não a colocaria numa equipe, para o próprio bem dela! Imagine, ela não tem treinamento para isso, Jan! Seria jogá-la à morte.

– Uma coisa isso tem de bom, para Cho... ela se sente em vantagem por ficar o tempo todo perto de você.

– Não faça esse tipo de insinuação, Jan! – disse Carlinhos, sentindo as orelhas ficarem vermelhas.

– Ora, Carlos... que bobagem, você é um homem, ela uma mulher.

– Ela é uma garota! É quase onze anos mais nova que eu, Jan!

– E daí? Eu acho que quando o vê ela faz uma idealização romântica, afinal... bem, ela não teve uma vida amorosa muito normal... tadinha.

– O que houve?

– Você não sabe? Você-sabe-quem matou seu primeiro namorado! Foi a primeira vítima depois que ele ressurgiu.

– Sério?

– Carlinhos, em que mundo você vive? Todo mundo no acampamento comentou sobre isso, Olívio nos contou, quando a recomendou para o estágio!

– Você sabe que eu não presto atenção em fofocas!

– Eu sempre me esqueço que você presta sempre mais atenção ao trabalho que às pessoas...

– Isso não é verdade. 

– Imagina... porque será que meu querido chefe é sempre o mais queimado daqui? Essa última  bate o record, hein? – disse ela, colocando mais uma atadura mágica com poção contra dor na queimadura.

– Mas – Carlinhos parecia pensativo – como o namorado dela morreu?

– Na final de um torneio tribruxo. Ninguém conhece muito as circunstâncias, nem mesmo Cho. Ela só sabe o que Harry Potter disse.

– Ah, eu conheço a história. Lembro quando aconteceu, nas férias estive em casa e Harry estava lá, coitado, ainda traumatizado. Não sabia que o rapaz tinha sido namorado dela. Harry nunca tocou no nome de Cho.

– Você o conhece, né? Como ele é? Nossa, deve ser um menino super corajoso – Carlinhos deu de ombros

– Claro, mas ele não liga para isso. É um ótimo garoto, ele e meu irmão caçula são muito amigos... pensando bem deve ser horrível ser alvo permanente de Você-sabe-quem... acredita que ele diz o nome com todas as letras?

– Não! Ninguém diz esse nome... ele deve ser realmente muito corajoso!

– Já o vi fazer isso muitas vezes, e depois se desculpar pela própria coragem – riu Carlinhos, que logo voltou a pensar em Cho - Jan, pobre Cho... eu não imaginava que ela havia passado por isso tudo.

– Passou. Eu creio que ela odeia os comensais da morte mais que tudo na vida. Mas ela não fala quase sobre isso. Eu não falaria se estivesse no lugar dela – disse a enfermeira enquanto finalizava o curativo. 

– Nem eu – disse Carlinhos, esticando e encolhendo o braço para se adaptar ao novo curativo – nem eu, Jan.

Essa conversa fez Carlinhos olhar Cho com outros olhos. O olhar sempre carente da menina, com seu jeito meigo, tão diferente do ar aristocrático de Fleur, que mesmo nas tarefas mais simples não perdia o jeito de princesa, tudo isso, o fez aproximar-se de Cho, mesmo achando que não deveria se aproximar muito, muito depressa. Também não queria parecer estar dando a ela regalias, só queria conhecê-la melhor.

A sétima noite depois da chegada de Fleur parecia uma noite tranqüila de verão, e Carlinhos observava ao longe a montanha, negra, onde eventualmente podia se ver pontos luminosos vermelhos, as cavernas onde os dragões faziam seus ninhos. Dentro de algumas semanas os ovos começariam a abrir, e quando os filhotes estivessem num tamanho razoável, ele poderia selecionar os dragões para a coleta de sangue fresco. Do mirante de pedra onde se encontrava, podia ver quase toda a parte leste da reserva. Atrás dele, o acampamento estava na sua rotina noturna: Janine lia, Celso brincava com o Dragão Norberto, Primakova discutia o último artigo sobre a farmacopéia bruxa com Michel, Olívio polia sua vassoura e cada um se ocupava de alguma forma, quase todos fora de suas cabanas, que àquela altura estavam bastante quentes, mesmo para a região, que era fria. Apenas Fleur não estava à vista. Cho aproximou-se sorrindo, e ele retribuiu.

– Apreciando seus protegidos? – ela falou, referindo-se aos dragões. Ele baixou a cabeça e riu. 

– Por que será que todos pensam que eu acho os dragões minha família?

– Porque você vive para eles. Isso é óbvio – Carinhos a encarou, examinando-a. Cho o olhava com um ar provocativo e malicioso.

– Bem... não é isso. É responsabilidade, Cho. Eu tenho que responder pela vida de cada dragão que habita a montanha. Isso ocupa um grande espaço na minha vida. Cada um deles pode viver até cem anos, e nesses cem anos, com seu sangue, pode curar pessoas, ajudar bruxos em poções e encantos... um dragão é muito valioso, em todos os sentidos. Meu dever é que cada dragão da reserva viva o máximo que puder, da melhor forma possível. Para isso eu preciso estar sempre atento. Tem sempre alguém querendo matar um dragão. Alguém que não entende que matar um dragão é como matar uma galinha dos ovos de ouro...

– Carlinhos... por que você tem que falar o tempo todo do seu trabalho? – ela se aproximou dele e disse mais baixo – por que você não pensa em mais nada?

Ele não pôde responder. Um rugido estrondoso ecoou ao longe e a leste. Ele virou-se atento imediatamente, a tensão aparecendo em cada músculo de seu rosto. Conhecia esse som: alguém estava tentando acuar um dragão. Imediatamente o acampamento tornou-se um formigueiro, com toda equipe correndo para as vassouras. Uma invasão de caçadores não era apenas algo terrível, era um fator que conseguia enfurecer todos.

Menos de dois minutos depois, a equipe inteira de ar voava em formação, Carlinhos tinha um na bússola mágica a sinalização exata do local onde um dragão, provavelmente uma fêmea, era atacado por cerca de quinze caçadores. Só mandavam um número grande assim quando queriam capturar algum deles vivo. 

– Carlinhos – gritou Cho, quando o primeiro feitiço hostil cortou o ar. A menina disparou um feitiço para baixo, a esmo, enquanto Carlinhos tentava localizar na bússola o animal acuado. Sabia que ele estava ferido. Um grupo de caçadores dificilmente consegue capturar um dragão vivo sem ferí-lo, se não tem pessoas treinadas para tanto. A equipe de Carinhos era uma das poucas no mundo que conseguia imobilizar um sem ferí-lo. 

Enquanto isso, os caçadores tentavam fugir, agora que sabiam que haviam sido descobertos. Olívio derrubou um, usando um feitiço estuporante, assim que viu o homem aparecer numa clareira. Quando estavam bem próximos ao local onde estava o dragão, Carlinhos viu um vulto aproximando-se sobre uma vassoura. Seu sangue gelou quando viu a máscara que o homem usava. Era um comensal da morte. 

– Imobilus! – ele ouviu Cho gritar. Ela foi mais rápida que ele e paralisou o atacante no ar sobre sua vassoura. Ele virou-se grato e sorriu para a menina, antes de mergulhar na floresta. O rugido, agora baixo, do dragão, o assustava. Sabia que se ele havia perdido a força para urrar, era porque os ferimentos eram sérios. Saltou da vassoura e quando deu o primeiro passo, sentiu uma dor aguda e excruciante. Não conseguia virar-se, não conseguia se mover. Fora apanhado pela maldição cruciatus assim que tocara o solo. 

A dor durou uma eternidade. Seus pensamentos foram se apagando, e a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que imploraria para que a dor passasse de alguma forma. Ele não podia suportar aquilo, simplesmente não podia. Era como se sua carne estivesse sendo arrancada dos ossos, uma dor que queimava, oprimia, fazia que ele até desejasse a morte, se ela fosse o fim daquela dor imensa.

Foi quando ele ouviu uma canção doce numa língua desconhecida. Uma canção suave, numa voz meiga e angelical, que foi fazendo a dor cessar como que por encanto. Sem saber como, deslizou para um estado de inconsciência onde pelo menos não havia mais dor.

– Carlos? Carlos? – uma voz o chamava. Parecia vinda de muito acima, como se ele estivesse no fundo de um poço. Aos poucos, sua consciência ia voltando, e ele pôde sentir sob seu corpo o chão pedregoso, áspero, o que o fez abrir os olhos e sentar-se bruscamente, para dar de cara com o rosto belo de Fleur, que o olhava, espantada.

– O que houve? 

– Ah, que bom que ele acordou – disse a voz animada de Olívio. Ele viu o rapaz, que amarrava dois homens a uma árvore. Fleur permanecia calada. Ele repetiu:

– O que houve?

– Dois caras te cercaram e lançaram a maldição cruciatus em você. Sorte que Fleur os derrubou. E ela nem precisou estuporar ninguém, hehehe.

– O que... – subitamente ele se deu conta de algo que estava fora de lugar – como você veio parar aqui?

– Aparatei – disse ela, de forma desafiadora – eu pude ouvir os urros do dragão da minha cabana, e sabia que você jamais me deixaria vir em uma vassoura.

– Carlos – Cho apareceu detrás de uma árvore – ainda bem que você está bem! Prendemos quase todos os outros. Alguns escaparam!

– Cho imobilizou um! – disse Olívio – prendemos quatro deles, no final.

– E o dragão? – perguntou Carlinhos. Um silêncio incômodo pairou entre os três. – falem – ele disse, de forma imperiosa.

– Celso e os outros estão lá adiante, com ele... mas chegamos muito tarde – disse Olívio. Carlinhos levantou-se de um pulo. Fleur ia seguí-lo quando Cho disse:

– O que você vai fazer lá? Você não entende de dragões mortos, entende?

– Garota, o que eu te fiz? – perguntou Fleur. 

– Apareceu no momento errado – respondeu a outra, de forma ácida. E eu realmente não sei como você aparatou bem no lugar certo, na hora certa.

– Ora, vá se catar – disse Fleur, passando entre Olívio e Cho, seguindo atrás de Carlinhos.

– Cho, você endoideceu? Ela SALVOU o Carlinhos, alô? Você entende isso?

– Olívio, ela não me engana. Não gosto dela. Não acho muito difícil que ela esteja tentando facilitar a entrada de caçadores em Éden. 

Olívio se calou, ainda duvidando, achando que Cho desgostava de Fleur apenas por puro ciúme.

Adiante, Carlinhos estava ajoelhado diante do imenso corpo de uma jovem fêmea de Rabo-córneo Húngaro. Ele acariciava as escamas do pescoço do dragão, penalizado. Já havia contado as escamas da muda, no ventre da fêmea. Ela tinha pouco mais de vinte anos. 

– Droga... ele disse – ela devia estar na sua primeira cria. 

– Carlos – disse Celso – o que nós temíamos – ele mostrou uma faixa no ventre onde as escamas estavam muito macias. Era sinal que ela estivera chocando ovos, que podiam estar em qualquer lugar. 

– Vamos ter que procurar os ovos – disse Carlinhos – e tentar acabar de chocá-los no acampamento. Vamos deslocar o corpo para o laboratório. Precisamos fazer isso antes que o sangue dela comece a se solidificar. Chame Olívio e Cho. Eles vão me ajudar a transportá-lo. E vocês – ele apontou os outros e Fleur – tentem achar os ovos. Precisamos chocá-los antes que comecem a esfriar, ou os filhotes não nascem.

***

            Horas depois, Carlinhos contava, arrasado, os frascos de sangue coagulado de dragão que a fêmea rendera. Spike agora retalhava o corpo, do qual quase tudo, exceto os ossos, se aproveitava, mas nada era comestível. Em vida, o sangue de dragão assemelhava-se com lava de vulcão, e nesse estado permanecia, mesmo por anos, enquanto  dragão estivesse vivo. O sangue era a substância mais rica em propriedades mágicas que se tinha notícia. Quando o dragão morria, o sangue começava a se solidificar, num processo que levava alguns anos para acabar, resultando na dragonita, a pedra de sangue de dragão, que tinha uma aparência cintilante e vermelha. Couro, carne, sangue e principalmente, o coração, era usado em preparados e poções. Quando morria um dragão de morte natural eles precisavam imediatamente fazer o beneficiamento dos raros materiais: eram eles que mantinham aquela reserva de pé e intocada. Os ossos eram levados para um lugar na montanha que eles chamavam "O Cemitério", e onde raramente os outros dragões iam, era uma depressão estranha, no alto de uma montanha que, na verdade, eras antes havia sido a cratera de um vulcão, hoje completamente extinto.

            Aurores haviam sido convocados, e levado os quatro comensais presos, e dizendo que manteriam contato sobre o que podia ter levado comensais da morte até a reserva. Carlinhos não precisava de investigação: Dumbledore o avisara que, uma vez que Voldemort estava fraco, com certeza iria querer algum dragão vivo, para retomar a antiga vitalidade com a poção regenerante.

            Ele pensava em Fleur, e, principalmente, na canção que ele escutara. Tinha certeza que fora ela que cantara, e de alguma forma, derrubara seus agressores. Mas ainda assim, sentia-se desconfiado. Não queria acreditar que ela tivesse se arriscado pelo bem da reserva, ou dele. Foi quando o chamaram e disseram que os ovos estavam no acampamento, haviam sido encontrados pela equipe. 

– Carlinhos, precisamos fazer agora mesmo uma câmara quente – disse Celso – está quase amanhecendo, mas os ovos precisam ser aquecidos.

– Eu sei. Vamos usar um dos chalés de suprimentos. Vou esvaziá-lo e conjurar uma lareira. Vamos precisar deslocar alguém para cuidar da ninhada.

– Isso seria loucura – disse Celso – se comensais estão rondando a reserva, precisamos até de mais gente na equipe.

– Vou pedir reforço. Mas temos que salvar os ovos. Talvez eu me responsabilize por ele.

– Tá louco? Carlos, você é o líder – interviu Olívio – precisamos de você no ar o tempo todo!

– Eu posso cuidar dos ovos – disse Fleur – eu não faço nada de interessante mesmo.

– Não acho isso uma boa idéia – disse Carlinhos, rumando para o depósito que iria esvaziar. Fleur o seguiu.

– Escute, eu te salvei, lembra? Você podia depois disso confiar em mim.

– Você não deveria estar na floresta. Podia ter se machucado, ou até mesmo morrido.

– Nenhum homem iria me matar – ela disse, entrando atrás dele no depósito. Ele observou em volta e disse, agitando a varinha no ar:

_– Apparattus!- _apontou para todos os suprimentos, que foram desaparecendo, estava deslocando-os para outro depósito. Em pouco tempo estava tudo desimpedido e ele disse: incendio! __

Uma lareira imensa apareceu, acesa, na parede. Ele ficou um instante olhando para as chamas, pensativo. Então olhou para Fleur, que permanecia em pé, na porta do chalé, olhando para ele. A luz do fogo tornava seus cabelos pálidos muito avermelhados, seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho firme e decidido. Não havia outro jeito. Tinha de confiar nela. 

– Vá lá- ele disse – traga os ovos. Agora você é responsável por eles. Conjure uma cama, você tem que ficar dia e noite ao lado dos ovos, como uma solícita mãe dragão – ele disse e não conteve o riso. Ela sorriu para ele e correu para pegar os ovos. Os dois juntos os acomodaram entre as brasas. Um deles mexeu-se levemente.

– Vão sobreviver – disse ele, satisfeito, mas ainda com um olhar triste.

– Você foi incrível – disse ela 

– Não, não fui. Me deixei pegar.

– Porque estava totalmente concentrado em salvá-la.

– E fracassei. – ele olhou-a – o que você fez lá? Digo... como você os derrubou?

– Um poder de _veela _me ajudou- ela disse timidamente – Veela song, como o chamam. A canção mágica das veelas nórdicas. Hipnotiza os homens. 

– Você me hipnotizou também? – ele perguntou

– Não. Não posso. Você andou tomando pílulas _anti-veela_. Não me olhe desse jeito espantado. Sei que você as distribuiu a todo acampamento. E fez bem. Não quero ninguém me acusando de manipular os homens daqui. Obrigada por confiar em mim. 

Ele sorriu e deixou o chalé, desejando boa sorte a ela. Devia tomar alguma poção animante, não dormira, e não podia dar-se ao luxo de dormir durante o dia, com tanta coisa a ameaçar a reserva.

O que aconteceu desse dia em diante foi que Fleur realmente tornou-se tão solícita com os ovos como seria uma mãe. Mal saía da cabana, apenas para tomar banho e ir ao banheiro, quando gritava por Janine, que ficava em seu lugar. Até as refeições ela fazia junto aos ovos. Toda manhã e toda noite Carlinhos vinha ver a futura ninhada. Às vezes, pela manhã, tomava conta deles enquanto ela fazia sua toilete matinal. 

Mas era à noite que ele se demorava mais, e os dois começaram a conversar, primeiro, sobre os ovos, depois sobre várias coisas. Uma noite ele disse:

– Não se preocupe. Em uma ou duas semanas os ovos vão eclodir, e você estará livre disso. Quando os filhotes estiverem com algumas semanas, poderemos começar a selecionar machos adultos para a coleta de sangue anual. Você logo estará voltando para casa.

– Uma pena – ela disse, olhando para o rosto sardento. – eu estou gostando muito daqui. E estou gostando de ser uma mãe dragão.

– Hum... será que em breve você vai estar cuspindo fogo? – os dois riram.

Carlinhos custava a acreditar que podia se entender tão bem com ela. Nos dias que haviam conversado, ele passara da desconfiança à simpatia, e, embora não admitisse, a um outro estágio de paixão, diferente daquele que experimentara ao vê-la pela primeira vez. Agora, era uma paixão verdadeira, e livre dos encantos de _veela_, porque se apaixonara por ela, pela mulher, não pela sua bela imagem, ou seu perfume inebriante. 

– O que você pretente fazer, quando sair daqui? – ele perguntou – Quando curar sua mãe e sua irmã? Há algo para o qual voltar, em Paris?

– Não há mais nada em Paris que me prenda. E, francamente, há coisas lá que seria melhor esquecer. 

– Coisas? Ou uma coisa, ou melhor, um coisa? – ela riu. Não queria dizer a verdade a ele. Não queria dizer que queria esquecer o irmão dele. Ele sequer desconfiava que estava se apaixonando pela ex-namorada de Gui. E ela achava melhor que continuasse assim.

– Um coisa, você tem razão.

– Céus... como "um coisa" deixa aguém assim ir embora? – ele disse, sabendo o terreno pelo qual, finalmente, avançava.

– Alguém que foi muito especial para mim... fisicamente, ele era parecido com você.

– Nossa, sério? Só falta ser meu irmão. Ele está em Paris há um... – ele viu a sombra aparecer no rosto dela.

– Carlos... eu não queria te dizer isso...

– Então... você e...Gui?

– Me perdoe por não ter dito. É que acabou, e foi doloroso para mim, porque ele não quis confiar em mim... não foi um fim memorável, se você quer saber. Eu sequer esperava ter de contar isso...

– Fleur... – ele disse, tocando seu rosto e fazendo-a olhar para ele – você fez bem. Eu conheço Gui. Eu sei como ele é. E agora, conheço você também. 

Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dela e a beijou, com carinho. Fleur o abraçou, e, ao longe, um dragão soltou um urro diferente do urro de dor. Uma fêmea estava comemorando o nascimento da primeira cria da reserva em algum lugar além das montanhas. Carlinhos percebeu isso, mas nada o tiraria de perto dela naquele momento. 

Na porta de outro chalé, Cho constatava que ele ainda estava dentro da cabana, e nem o ruído da primeira cria do ano o fizera mover-se de lá. Entrou então, contrariada. Se uma cria recém nascida não o tirara lá de dentro, não seria ela, Cho, que conseguiria separá-lo da maldita _meio-veela._


	7. Silêncio em Éden

CAPÍTULO 6- SILÊNCIO EM ÉDEN

- IIIIIIIIIIIRRRRÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – a voz de Sirius Black ecoou pelo vale vazio e ele apontou sua moto para o céu, subindo verticalmente a quilômetros por hora. Furou uma nuvem e desceu em parafuso, com o barulho do motor da motocicleta enchendo milhas de espaço no entorno desabitado. Gui riu muito do companheiro. Sirius era o primeiro amigo de verdade que fazia desde que deixara Hogwarts.

O círculo os fizera companheiros, e conversando com Sirius, que era pouco mais que nove anos mais velho que ele, compreendeu muito da luta de anos e anos contra Voldemort. Agora, como qualquer membro do círculo, ele falava o nome do bruxo, pois havia no seu coração o temor da figura do bruxo, mas nenhum medo. 

Ele também tinha, agora, uma moto voadora. Sirius o convencera a comprar uma. Descobrira que era realmente muito melhor que uma vassoura no trajeto entre Paris e a fronteira da Eslováquia, onde eles se separariam. Estava anoitecendo, e apesar de ser verão, estava esfriando. Sirius propôs:

– Vamos baixar e catar um canto para comer, beber e dormir, antes de cada um seguir seu rumo?

– Err... onde será que estamos?

– Em algum lugar do Leste Europeu. Acho que estamos perto da fronteira da Eslováquia.

– Acho melhor você se disfarçar, Sirius, antes de descermos. É cheio de comensais por esses lados, e acho que não seria boa idéia dar de cara com um auror. Você ainda é um sujeito procurado. 

– Besteira. Não preciso me disfarçar de novo de cachorro. – ele tirou uma coisa estranha do bolso – Dumbledore me deu isso. Um rosto falso. Não é 100% seguro, mas é mais convincente agora que meu segredo vazou, e comensais e aurores sabem que eu me transformo em cão. – ele enfiou a máscara de qualquer jeito, e num instante, parecia outra pessoa, um sujeito mal encarado de ar repugnante. 

– Você está lindo, Sirius – riu Gui. 

– Não enche. Acho que vamos ter que contactar Remo. Precisamos saber que raio de lugar é esse. – os dois baixaram as motos e quando tocaram o chão, desfizeram o feitiço que fazia com que parecessem, a olhos trouxas, apenas dois pássaros estranhos e muito barulhentos. Estavam numa estrada deserta, e a paisagem era seca e triste. Sirius tocou seu medalhão e disse:

– Você está por aí, Aluado?

Depois de alguns segundos de espera, uma voz rouca respondeu do outro lado:

– Há um cachorro que só late me chamando nas horas mais impróprias...

– Hum... isso significa que meu amigo encalhado finalmente achou uma mulher que queira encarar sua cara feia e fedorenta de lobisomem?

– Não. Significa que seu amigo encalhado está na na sala dos professores de uma escola onde ele finalmente conseguiu um emprego. 

– Sério? Eu não acredito nisso...

– Nem eu. Muito menos tratando-se da Durmstrang. Parece que a nova direção tem uma mente mais aberta.  Eu vou para os meus aposentos e falo contigo em cinco minutos.

Sirius sorriu satisfeito e por um momento não disse nada. Até que falou, com uma vibração estranha na voz:

– Pelo menos um de nós está conseguindo refazer a própria vida. 

Gui ficou calado até que a voz de Lupin os chamou novamente. Ele parecia mais bem humorado e disposto que todas as vezes em que haviam conversado. Estava até bem falante e disse que Dumbledore convencera a nova diretora da escola que ele seria um excelente professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Desde que Karkaroff deixara a direção da escola, houvera uma debandada crônica de professores na escola, e um como Lupin se tornara subitamente muito bem vindo. As aulas começariam em algumas semanas, e Lupin estava lá preparando o seu espaço de trabalho, o que tornava a sua participação no círculo um pouco mais distante. Quando ele finalmente parou de falar Sirius disse:

– Uau. Não ouvia você falar tanto desde que tínhamos vinte anos. Fico feliz por você, mas antes de assumir por aí, podia fazer um favor para um velho amigo, ok?

– Deixa eu ver se eu adivinho. Você está perdido de novo e quer que eu o localize naquele meu mapa mágico, dizendo para que lado o desorientado vira o focinho dessa moto estúpida para sair do buraco onde se meteu. 

– Já te disseram que você devia jogar na loteria?

– Já, mas numa crítica ao meu estilo, ou melhor, à minha falta de estilo para roupas. Já abri o mapa. Bem, vocês estão a dois quilômetros da fronteira entre a Eslováquia e a Romênia. Não há nenhum lugar bruxo confiável por aí, mas... vocês estão de moto?

– O que você acha? – Perguntou Sirius – Eu não me meteria na Eslováquia de vassoura. 

– Ok. Se rodarem para o leste na estrada onde estão vão encontrar um café trouxa em meia hora, só que isso vai obriga-los a atravessar a fronteira trouxa pela estrada. Vocês têm documentos?

– Documentos? Lupin, você acha realmente que iríamos mostrar DOCUMENTOS para os trouxas da fronteira?

O outro riu do outro lado e Gui percebeu que ele estava brincando. Logo Sirius disse:

– Ok, ok , já sabemos o que fazer. Qualquer coisa a gente chama. 

Atravessaram a fronteira sem o menor problema. Quando os guardas pediram os documentos, Sirius e Gui fizeram um pequeno movimento hipnótico que os fez acreditar que estavam diante da escolta de alguma autoridade. Alguns minutos depois eles estavam sentados em um café na beira da estrada, rindo e tentando descobrir o que havia para comer, enrolados tanto com o cardápio quanto com a moeda trouxa local. Depois de um pequeno debate, conseguiram pedir um café para a garçonete gorda e desconfiada. 

– Daqui ­– disse Sirius – eu sigo sozinho para a Armênia e você voa para Éden. Creio que você vai conseguir se virar sozinho por lá. É só ficar de olho e chamar reforço imediato se acontecer outro episódio como o que nos foi comunicado mês passado. 

– E se Dumbledore estiver certo e eles tiverem gente dentro da reserva.

– Por isso você está indo para lá. Para ver se há alguma coisa suspeita. 

– Vai ser meio complicado ficar um mês fazendo de conta que estou inspecionando o acampamento para recalcular o seguro. 

– Você tem desculpa melhor?

– Não. Vou ter que me virar com isso mesmo – suspirou Gui – engraçado. Combater as forças das trevas não é nem de longe parecido com o que eu imaginava.

– O que você esperava? 

– Não sei. Realmente não sei. Mas não era algo assim.

– Você imaginava que... mataria alguém? Um inimigo, talvez?

Gui encarou Sirius. Era verdade. Ele chegara a se preparar para matar Lúcio Malfoy. Mas não imaginava que acabaria por conversar sobre isso com alguém.

– Não vou mentir. Cheguei sim a pensar nisso. Cheguei a pensar em vingança.

– A vingança não traz paz. 

– Você não parece alguém que esteja em paz, Sirius.

– Mas eu não me vinguei. Nem tive justiça. 

– Então somos ambos maus exemplos. Eu gostaria de matar um comensal. Pelo meu pai, talvez.

– Você não é o primeiro a perder alguém nas mãos dos seguidores de Voldemort ­– disse Sirius sombriamente – se tivermos sorte, pode ser que tenha sido um dos últimos. 

– E você...

– Quem eu perdi? Amigos; muitos, quase todos que realmente importavam para mim. Perdi a  dignidade, a honra. Voldemort tirou de mim tudo que fazia minha vida ter algum sentido. O que sobrou foi o que fugiu de Azkaban, um atormentado, alguém desesperado primeiro por vingança, hoje por justiça.

– Eu fico  pensando na minha família, às vezes. Não quero perder mais ninguém com quem eu me importe. – Sirius o encarou e riu. 

– Você e seu irmão se dão bem? 

– Carlinhos e eu? Ah, sempre nos demos bem, mas éramos muito diferentes, sabe? Na época da escola ele era bem mais popular que eu. Mas não conheço muitos monitores chefes que sejam populares. Percy bateu meu _record_, claro, mas eu estava bem longe de ser tão amado como Carlinhos era, afinal, com ele à frente do time a Grifinória levou _apenas _cinco campeonatos. – Sirius riu – E o desgraçado era bom! Ele conseguia cada captura... do cacete. 

– As mulheres deviam cair em cima, não?

– O quê? Ele tinha uma legião de admiradoras, isso quando estava no quinto ano! Depois não sei, me formei antes dele. Mas o velho _Bichado _era tímido.

– Bichado?

– É – riu Gui — chamava ele assim quando éramos garotos e brigávamos por algum motivo. O Carlos teve sempre muito mais sardas que eu, aliás mais que qualquer um de nós todos. Ele me chamava de _Orelhão_. Até terminar Hogwarts eu tinha orelhas de abano. Aí fiz um feitiço corretor e comecei a me achar bonitão – ele riu – engraçado, eu imaginava que Carlinhos teria uma vida social mais incrementada que a minha, mas ele acabou enfiado lá, no meio do nada.

– E você, em Paris – riu Sirius – ótimo lugar para quem se acha bonitão.

– Então você devia adorar aquilo lá. Estou para conhecer sujeito mais convencido – Sirius deu uma risada alta. 

– Você devia ter conhecido Tiago. Ele _sim_ era um tremendo convencido. Se bem que nós dois juntos podíamos disputar quem tinha o ego mais monstruoso. Mas ainda acho que ele ganharia.

– Apanhadores... – disse Gui – são uma raça terrível, lembre-se que convivi com um...

– Mas Tiago tinha outras grandes qualidades. Incrível, quase ficamos sem nos falar no sétimo ano...

– Deixa eu ver se adivinho... uma garota? – Sirius assentiu.

– É. E eu perdi a parada. – ele subitamente ficou sério – Mas, na verdade, eu não cheguei a gostar realmente de Lílian. Eu sabia que Tiago era doido por ela... desde sempre, creio. Engraçado, foi preciso que eu me interessasse por ela para juntar os dois. Ele não gostou muito quando nos viu juntos no três vassouras. Eu fui meio canalha, a chamei para ir lá sem dizer nada a ele.  Mas ela pareceu se importar mais com a ceninha que ele fez que comigo. Aí vi que seria uma besteira tentar gostar dela só porque era uma garota bonita. Ela não estava na minha. Para que insistir? Depois Tiago me agradeceu. Ele até então não tinha muita coragem de falar com ela. 

– Isso não abalou a amizade de vocês?

– Por alguns dias, no máximo. Não, Tiago era como um irmão para mim. Depois ele e Lílian passaram a ser como minha família e... – a voz de Sirius sumiu. Gui entendeu por que e mudou de assunto.

– Entre eu e Carlinhos nunca houve grandes disputas... quer dizer... em termos. Digamos assim: quando nós estávamos em Hogwarts, havia uma espécie de disputa, mas não entre nós. Era como se eu fosse o queridinho da minha mãe e Carlinhos o favorito do meu pai. Tinha um motivo para isso, claro. Minha mãe sempre quis que os filhos fossem _bons moços_, entende?

– _Voc_? Um bom moço? 

– Ah, Sirius, você entente... eu era monitor... e era bom  aluno.

– Isso é bem diferente de ser _certinho_. 

– Ah, mas eu era quase certinho. Pelo menos era sonso o suficiente perto da minha mãe. Já Carlinhos era o xodó do meu pai por causa do quadribol. Eu nunca fui um grande esportista. Mal e mal subo numa vassoura e vôo. Mas ele era realmente excepcional.

– Como Tiago, imagino, e como Harry. 

– Por aí. Meu pai fez tudo para que ele continuasse no esporta – Gui deu um suspiro – mas a nossa situação... a quem queríamos enganar? Um Weasley bom seria, de preferência, um Weasley empregado. Não dava para esperar que ele se tornasse um grande astro de quadribol. Mas acho que se ele tivesse tentado...

– O se não existe – disse Sirius – o que existe sempre é o que aconteceu. Seu irmão escolheu o caminho dele. 

– Meu pai, no fundo, nunca se conformou. Ele se culpava. Eu me ressenti disso por um tempo. Achava que ele gostava mais de Carlinhos. Demorou um tempo para eu perceber que na verdade não tinha nada a ver com amor de pai, mas com expectativas. E eu nunca cheguei a falar para o meu pai  que eu acreditava que ele gostava tanto de Carlinhos quanto de mim.

Gui ficou melancólico subitamente. Sirius novamente desviou de assunto.

– Esse é um dos grandes problemas de se lutar contra esses malditos bruxos das trevas. O que eles fazem estraga os melhores momentos da vida dos bruxos decentes. Por isso temos que dar um fim neles. Aliás, Gui, você é um cara de sorte: eu nunca aturei nem meu irmão de sangue nem meus pais. Vamos procurar logo um lugar para dormir. Estou morto, quebrado. Temos que nos separar amanhã antes do amanhecer, se quisermos chegar na hora certa nos nossos destinos.

**

            O dia seguinte amanheceu glorioso, o céu recortado contra as montanhas estava limpo e claro, iria ser um belo dia de verão nos Cárpatos. Ele se despedira de Sirius diante da pequena hospedaria onde haviam arrumado quartinhos imundos porém baratos para passar a noite antes mesmo do dia raiar. Sirius iria para  a Armênia, como sempre na pista do seu ex-amigo Pettigrew. Rodando pela estrada, que escolhera tomar pelo menos até chegar mais perto dos Cárpatos, onde era mais desabitado e ele poderia camuflar a si e a moto para levantar vôo, Gui ia lembrando de como ele achara aquele lugar um fim de mundo desde a primeira vez que visitava o irmão. 

            O velho Bichado. De todos os irmãos, o que ele realmente se dava melhor, por ser o mais prpoximo em idade. Mas só agora percebia como eram realmente diferentes. Tentou imaginar o irmão no seu lugar e não conseguiu. Carlinhos era o tipo de sujeito que cria raízes profundas no lugar. A última coisa que ele faria, provavelmente, era rodar a Europa tentando desbaratar uma quadrilha de bruxos como os comensais da morte.

            Não que o irmão parecesse a ele covarde, pelo contrário, ele achava que Carlinhos tinha uma coragem quase selvagem por enfrentar dragões. Ele não se via enfrentando um monstro daqueles jamais, e a idéia de ir para lá, tão perto dos monstrengos, não era realmente  muito agradável. Mas tinha que ser feito, e ele era o homem para isso. Vendo que a paisagem se tornava mais árida a montanhosa, saiu então da estrada e enfeitiçou a moto a fim de camufla-la antes de disparar para o céu como uma flecha, repetindo o grito de Sirius:

            – IRRÁÁÁÁÁ! – ele disse, sentindo uma alegria selvagem com o ar gelado batendo eu seu rosto, com a luz do sol quase o cegando à medida que subia na direção do céu azul enquanto rumava para o nordeste, na direção dos Alpes da Transilvânia. 

            Por volta do meio-dia, viu que sobrevoava uma área de floresta de pinheiros. Léguas e léguas sem nenhum sinal de ocupação trouxa. Sabia que estava perto de Éden, conhecia o lugar. Sabia que não ia demorar para uma patrulha da reserva cerca-lo e, exatamente por isso, desfez a camuflagem para ficar visível. Chegar sem nenhum aviso anterior era parte do plano, para que um eventual espião não estivesse de sobreaviso para sua chegada. Ele estava há menos de cinco minutos sobre Éden quando duas vassouras emparelharam com sua moto. Ele reconheceu um dos patrulheiros, era Olívio. O outro era um sujeito grandão que ele não lembrava o nome. Sabendo que seria reconhecido por Olívio, fez um sinal e levantou a viseira do capacete. 

– Sou eu, Guilherme, irmão do Carlos, chefe do acampamento! 

– Ah! – sorriu Olívio – veio visitar Éden? Não é das melhores épocas! Seu irmão está fora da patrulha hoje! Está às voltas com uma ninhada recém nascida que temos no acampamento! 

– Na verdade é uma inspeção de seguro, o Gringotes está preocupado com a morte de dragões como aconteceu agora há pouco tempo. Se vocês puderem me escoltar até o acampamento, preciso explicar tudo para o meu irmão. 

– Sem problema! Vamos, Celso! – disse Olívio para o grandalhão que ficara calado o tempo todo durante a conversa.

Logo estavam pousando sobre o acampamento. Carlinhos disse a Olívio, antes que ele fosse na direção do Chalé onde Carlinhos estava:

– Não diga que sou eu... quero fazer uma surpresa para ele. 

– Ok. 

Ele virou-se e cumprimentou os colegas do irmão que conhecia, mas o acampamento não estava muito cheio. Estavam em plena hora de atividade, e o grandão que o escoltara já estava no céu em patrulha. Janine, velha conhecida dele, afinal, era quase tão antiga no acampamento como o irmão, veio até ele e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Ele achava Janine ótima, sempre pensava nela como uma mulher ideal para Carlinhos. 

– Seu irmão está junto com uma nova pesquisadora acompanhando uma ninhada... ele já vem, tenho certeza.

– Eu falei para o Olívio  não dizer que sou eu. Nova pesquisadora? Com o Carlinhos dentro do Chalé – brincou Gui. 

– Seu irmão está namorando – sussurrou Janine – e garanto que tem uma outra menina com ciúmes por aqui.

Gui olhou Janine entre surpreso e divertido. 

– Duas? Será que sobra alguma para mim? Você, quem sabe? Aliás... que decepção, sempre achei que você acabaria sendo minha cunhada...

– Você é um bobo, Gui, eu sempre disse que seu irmão é apenas meu...ah, olhe, ele vem vindo. 

Gui virou-se sorrindo para olhar para o irmão, que saía do chalé conversando com Olívio.

– Como assim, inspeção de seguro? Tivemos uma ano passado e ela foi agendada... – ele parou quando viu o irmão, mas a sua expressão não pareceu em nada com a que Gui imaginou que ele faria quando o visse. O rosto ficou pálido e ele parecia estar vendo um fantasma. 

– Gui? Você... aqui?

– O que esparava? Uma patrulha auror? – perguntou Gui, rindo – e que cara é essa? Se eu não te conhecesse acharia que você não gostou da surpresa de me ver... pediram uma inspeção e eu me ofereci para vir, e não é fácil me tirarem do serviço em Paris. 

– Você... você sabia? 

– Eu sabia do quê? – perguntou Gui, com um estranho alarme acendendo-se na mente diante da surpresa do irmão, o fato de sua visita parecer indesejada despertando nele um súbito mal estar. 

– Você sabia de... – começou o irmão, sem concluir a frase porque nesse momento a porta do chalé de pedra se abriu e foi a vez de Gui tornar-se lívido. 

Ele a reconheceu imediatamente, mesmo que ela não o tivesse visto, quando saiu pela porta do pequeno chalé. Ela tinha a mesma pele branca de sempre, os mesmos cabelos fulgurantes, ainda que presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Fez um movimento gracioso para bater a porta e desceu rapidamente as escadas, distraída, vindo diretamente na direção onde estavam. Estava linda como sempre fora, embora ele não conseguisse atinar o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela levantou o rosto para chamar Carlinhos e então o viu. 

Os três se encararam em silêncio, um silêncio mais aterrador que o rugido do maior e mais feroz dos dragões. 


	8. Caim e Abel

CAPÍTULO 7 – CAIM E ABEL

"E disse o Senhor a Caim: 'Porque estás triste e tua feição abatida? Ergue teu rosto e, se procederes bem, terás o bem. Por outro lado, se fizeres o mal, o pecado deitar-se-á à tua porta, e deves vigiá-lo, pois tua inclinação é toda para o mal." (Gênesis; 4, 5-6)

Carlinhos superou o constrangimento inicial e quebrou o silêncio com uma cordialidade fria:

– Desculpe... A sua visita me surpreendeu.

– Você não é o único que está surpreso por aqui – respondeu Gui, sem tirar os olhos de Fleur com uma expressão de descontentamento visível. – Pela sua reação acho que você já sabe que eu e Fleur nos conhecemos.

– Ah, sim... Ela me disse. Não é melhor _nós dois _conversarmos no meu chalé, Gui? – emendou o irmão, olhando em volta para ver qual teria sido a reação entre os outros que haviam presenciado a cena. Fleur permanecia imóvel, evitando o olhar de Gui e todos os outros estavam constrangidos e intrigados, afinal ninguém sabia que Carlinhos estava namorando a ex-namorada do próprio irmão, e, na opinião de ambos, era melhor que não soubessem jamais. Depois de um instante de silêncio, Gui finalmente encarou o irmão para responder:

– Certo. Tem algumas coisas que eu preciso te explicar.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio para o chalé de Carlinhos. Gui evitou olhar para Fleur, que permaneceu calada e fugiu rapidamente para dentro do chalé de onde saíra. Por mais que Carlinhos tivesse tentado contornar o episódio, ficara bem claro que havia entre os três um segredo estranho e constrangedor. A parede de frieza que separara os dois irmãos não arrefeceu nem mesmo quando se sentaram um diante do outro em poltronas na frente da lareira da pequena, mas confortável, sala de estar do chalé de Carlinhos, que disse quase formalmente:

– Quer um chá? Um café?

– O que ela está fazendo aqui?  – disse Gui encarando-o diretamente. – Não me diga que não sabia de nada, porque eu percebi que você aparentemente sabe de tudo que houve entre eu e ela.

– Gui...

– Ela te disse como me deixou? Será que ela pretende fazer uma coleção de Weasleys? Quem será o próximo? Rony? Percy? 

– Não seja estúpido! Não é nada disso. E eu ia te contar assim que...

– Ia me contar? Então é verdade, você e ela estão _juntos_.  

– Gui, não foi algo que eu tenha podido controlar... Aconteceu.

– Sempre acontece, e não se engane, _ela _é que está sempre no controle. Por acaso ela te disse que me deixou de repente, sem aviso? 

– O que eu sei é que você não confiava nela. 

– Não costumo confiar em quem tem a marca das trevas no braço. 

Carlinhos parou subitamente e olhou para o irmão. 

– Ela te falou sobre isso ou preferiu esconder também esse _segredinho_? – disse Gui com amargura na voz.

– Ela me contou. Gui o que você tem que entender...

– O que _eu _tenho que entender? _Eu_? Sinceramente, Carlos, não fui eu quem apunhalou um irmão pelas costas. Mas deve ter o dedo dela nisso. Ela deve ter te convencido que eu e ela fomos apenas um flerte, que não havia problema em...

– Você quer me escutar? Eu não planejei isso, e creio que nem mesmo ela. Quando nós vimos já havia acontecido. 

– E você acredita que ela esteja apaixonada por você? – disse Gui com sarcasmo.

– Não. Não acredito. Eu já percebi que o que ela mais quer é esquecer você. 

– Comovente. Escuta... Você tem idéia do que eu estou realmente fazendo aqui? Não tem nada a ver com ela, mas tem a ver com você, e com esse lugar, que eu sei que você ama. 

– Não foi o banco que te mandou, foi?

– Sabia que podia contar com a sua inteligência, irmão. 

– A reserva já foi atacada, Dumbledore já havia me alertado sobre o perigo. 

– Voldemort quer Éden. – Carlinhos arregalou os olhos, chocado e Gui prosseguiu – Qual o problema, irmão? Existem pessoas agora que não tem medo apenas de um nome, Dumbledore poderia dar uma aula a você sobre isso, mas eu não tenho tempo para te convencer a falar o nome _dele_. O que você tem que saber é que eu estou aqui a pedido de Dumbledore. E ele acha que Voldemort tem alguém aqui dentro. 

– Não é Fleur, eu tenho certeza.

– Tem certeza? Comovente. Isso não me surpreende nem um pouco, pode ter certeza. Ela tem poderes de _veela_, seria perfeita para conseguir qualquer coisa aqui dentro.

– Você está enganado, Gui. Também desconfiei dela no início, mas Michel deu a todos os homens do acampamento pílulas para combater os efeitos dos poderes... E ela nem tentou usá-los aqui, posso te garantir.

– Eu não confio em pessoas sob efeito de drogas, meu irmão. 

– Não é isso, droga – disse Carlinhos rispidamente – se... Se o lado das trevas tem alguém aqui dentro, com certeza não é Fleur, Gui... Ela nos ajudou num ataque... E eram comensais. Ela salvou minha vida. 

– Salvou sua vida? – Gui deu uma gargalhada sarcástica – Perfeito. Agora, além de tudo, você ainda acha que ela é uma _heroína_. Isso é... 

Gui não terminou a frase. Carlinhos se ergueu e o puxou pelas vestes com rispidez numa atitude ameaçadora, encarando o irmão com uma expressão de desafio. 

– Eu fui torturado por comensais, irmão. Você sabe o que é isso? Sabe o que é sentir tanta dor que você imagina que sua carne está sendo retalhada, que uma mão invisível está esmagando o seu coração, que se você morresse o alívio seria maior que qualquer coisa no mundo? Alguém te lançou alguma vez uma maldição _cruciatus_, Gui? Hein? 

Gui olhou pela primeira vez o irmão com o coração livre de raiva. O que quer que tivesse acontecido entre ele e Fleur havia resultado de uma grande prova de confiança. Lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore e de Sirius, de nunca acreditar no óbvio, de não usar a emoção para tomar decisão alguma. Percebeu que se continuasse discutindo por causa de Fleur com Carlinhos, acabaria por estragar todo o objetivo de sua missão por ali. Segurou as mãos do irmão e disse, com firmeza.

– Desculpe. Eu perdi a cabeça. 

Carlinhos relaxou um instante e então o soltou. Começou a falar pausadamente.

– Ela me contou sobre a marca no braço. Me disse como foi parar lá. Será que você nunca foi capaz de vê-la como vítima? 

– Ela nunca me pareceu uma vítima. Devo lembrá-lo que ela não foi tão sincera comigo como parece ter sido com você. E de mais a mais, ninguém me disse que _ela _era uma espiã de Voldemort. Eu é que tenho meus motivos para desconfiar – disse isso pensando na comensal loura que escapara na noite de sua primeira missão – mas não vou acusar Fleur sem provas. Só que os espiões de Dumbledore estão atentos, sabem que Voldemort quer sangue de Dragão vivo e aqui é o lugar ideal para obtê-lo. Dos acampamentos da reserva, só o seu faz a coleta de sangue, você tem que se conscientizar que corre perigo. 

– Em momento algum duvidei disso. Não se esqueça que mataram um dragão aqui há menos de um mês. 

– Ninguém entendeu muito isso... Nem mesmo Dumbledore. 

– Acho que eles queriam coletar sangue, mas foram desastrados demais e acabaram enfurecendo o dragão. Era uma fêmea, é um tremendo erro tentar colher sangue de uma fêmea na época da postura dos ovos. Redobramos a vigilância, monitoramos com magia cada hectare da reserva. Ninguém entra aqui sem o meu conhecimento.

– Minha maior preocupação é que ninguém saia sem o seu conhecimento. E o meu.

– Quanto tempo você pretende ficar?

– O tempo que for necessário. 

– Gui... Eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham acontecido dessa forma... Quando eu soubre de vocês dois... Eu já estava envolvido. 

Gui o encarou. Realmente, não podia simplesmente julga-lo. Não estava ali para isso. O mais difícil, ele tinha certeza, seria ver os dois juntos. Mas ele devia passar por sobre isso, pensar apenas na sua missão. Ele podia estar enganado e Fleur não ser uma espiã. 

– Ok, Carlinhos. Eu acredito em você – ele deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do irmão. - Mas me explique como ela veio parar aqui.

Calmamente Carlinhos sentou-se e contou a ele toda história de como Fleur aparecera na reserva e dissera que estava ali para pesquisar a cura da síndrome que acometia sua irmã e sua mãe. Por mais que narrada por Carlinhos a história fizesse sentido, ele não conseguia acreditar que Fleur fosse tão ligada na própria família. Desde que haviam ficado juntos, ela mencionara a mãe e a irmã no máximo uma ou duas vezes. Mas guardou isso para si mesmo, achou melhor deixar para apurar aquela história de outra forma. O que mais incomodava era ver o ardor febril com que Carlinhos a defendia. Era como ver a si mesmo oito meses antes. Decidiu que não tiraria os olhos de Fleur por nada enquanto estivesse ali. 

Depois de mais de uma hora de conversa, Carlinhos e ele chegaram a um acordo e saíram para falar aos outros sobre a inspeção que Gui estaria fazendo nos meses seguintes para o suposto recálculo do seguro. Evitaram mencionar o mal estar da chegada, mas ficou bem claro que Gui não era muito fã de Fleur pela forma como ele a tratava, cordial porém nada simpática. Na hora do almoço ele sentou-se à mesa ao lado do irmão, como convinha, mas sequer olhou para ela, que sentara bem em frente a ele. As outras pessoas fingiram não perceber o incidente, mas do outro lado da mesa, a forma fria com que a moça era tratada por Gui não escapou a Cho. 

Depois do almoço, Gui partiu para um vôo com Olívio e Cho. Carlinhos foi para o Chalé onde Fleur cuidava dos pequenos dragões recém nascidos, que dali a dois ou três dias iriam para um viveiro aberto nos fundos do acampamento. Ele queria conversar com ela até mesmo para saber se estava cego ou se realmente sentia em Fleur pistas de uma inocência real.

– O que ele te disse?

– Nada demais – disse Carlinhos, procurando ser neutro – nada que eu não soubesse antes.

– O que ele veio fazer aqui?

– Você ouviu o que ele disse, é uma inspeção do seguro.

– Carlos, você pode mentir para todos os outros, mas não para mim. Eu sei o que Guilherme pensa de mim. Eu creio até que, sem querer, incentivei esse tipo de pensamento mas... Eu não queria que você duvidasse de mim. Não você. 

– Eu não estou duvidando de você, Fleur. Só que há coisas que são muito complexas, delicadas mesmo. Não posso tentar fingir que não sei que você também magoou o meu irmão e me disse que ele a magoou. 

– Ele não confiava em mim.

– Por que para ele você não contou logo a origem da marca negra? 

­– Porque eu tinha medo. Eu tinha medo que algo acontecesse e

– E comigo você não tinha esse medo? Eu também desconfiei de você no início. 

- Mas... Com você foi diferente, Carlos... Eu... Mon Dieu... Será que vou terr o mesmo prroblema de novo? 

– Fleur, você está me escondendo alguma coisa? 

– Não. 

– Eu acredito em você. Mas, por favor, evite me colocar em conflito com você e Gui. Não me pergunte mais sobre o que ele está fazendo aqui... Só faça um esforço para colaborar com ele.

– Está bem, Carlos. Eu irei me esforçar – ela disse, virando as costas e fingindo alimentar um dragão enquanto engolia em seco escondendo uma lágrima.

***

         Enquanto isso, Gui se fazia de bobo diante de Cho e Olívio. Em pouco tempo, viu que eles eram na verdade nada mais que um casal inofensivo de jovens bons em vôo na vassoura, aliás bem melhores que ele. Da conversa ele percebeu apenas que Cho detestava Fleur, o que Olívio insinuou maliciosamente. 

– Isso tem a ver com meu irmão? – perguntou jogando charme para ela

– Não, exatamente com ela – disse a moça, ficando vermelha – questão de afinidades, eu creio que eu e ela pensamos de forma totalmente oposta.

– Fala logo para ele que você a detesta porque no passado ela deu mole para o seu namorado... – brincou Olívio. Cho o fuzilou com os olhos.

– Não é por isso. Eu a conheço desde o torneio tribruxo em Hogwarts – explicou Cho – quando eu namorava Cedrico Diggory, mas ela não conseguiu nada com ele... Você esteve lá, não esteve?

– Ah, estive. Terrível aquilo. Você era namorada dele? 

– Era – disse Cho baixando os olhos – vamos mudar de assunto.

– Ok... Me digam, quantos dragões mais ou menos temos aqui na reserva?

***

         Demorou cerca de um dia, mas a fofoca sobre o triângulo amoroso entre os irmãos Weasley e Fleur chegou até mesmo ao último membro do acampamento. Eddie, o cozinheiro, ouviu uma confissão de Carlinhos a Janine, explicando que o mal-estar se devia ao fato de Fleur ter namorado o seu irmão um tempo antes, e daí para o resto do acampamento foi uma questão de tempo. Gui percebeu logo que a notícia correra entre o baixo escalão do acampamento e achou isso ótimo, porque desviou a atenção dos seus verdadeiros propósitos ali. Ele conversara com um por um, mas não chegara realmente a suspeitar de ninguém mais além dela.  Se fosse um jogo de azar, ele apostaria todas as suas fichas em Fleur como espiã, mas não podia comentar isso com ninguém, principalmente com o irmão. 

         Quando podia, recorria aos membros do círculo. Comentara com Sirius sobre a doença na família de Fleur e ele dissera que ia providenciar uma forma de investigar a história. Em outra ocasião, Sirius o advertiu para não se concentrar apenas nela, mas observar também o que chamava de "o baixo clero" do acampamento. Ele já conversara praticamente com todos, mas evitara Fleur sistematicamente, o que, inclusive, fazia parecer mais ainda que havia uma grande mágoa entre ele e ela. 

         Numa tarde, quando o irmão saiu em patrulha e todos os membros da "equipe de chão" estavam ocupados, Gui saiu para o lugar que costumava usar para falar com o circulo. Não usava lareira para isso, e não conseguia sintonizar em nenhum outro com o disco de metal dentro do chalé onde estava hospedado, por isso, costumava seguir até perto do viveiro dos pequenos dragões. Iria falar com Lupin naquela tarde, ele estivera investigando a família de Fleur por dois dias, sua última missão antes de mudar-se de vez para Durmstrang.

– E então, Aluado, alguma resposta? 

– Bem, Guilherme, a família de Fleur não sai de casa desde antes do começo da primavera. Parece que Fleur esteve por aqui em fevereiro e desde então, sua mãe e irmã pouco saem de casa. Parece que ela realmente trouxe um médico aqui, só que ninguém o conhece, mas todos os vizinhos dizem que realmente o cabelo das duas vem caindo desde então, e elas tem uma aparência doentia. Fleur ficou aqui um mês inteiro, depois foi embora. Isso foi mais um mês antes dela aparecer por aí. Vou tentar descobrir onde ela esteve e torno a entrar em contato. 

– Ok, então, Remus, assim que descobrir onde ela esteve, me avise. 

– Feito – disse o outro, desaparecendo do círculo. 

Gui colocava o medalhão para dentro das vestes quando ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si. 

– Eu posso dizer onde estive – era Fleur, bem atrás dele – você não precisa me espionar, Gui.

Gui virou-se lívido. Fleur estava parada atrás dele. Ela estava pálida e descorada, seus lábios estavam brancos de raiva. 

– O que você está fazendo andando atrás de mim? – disse ele, mal disfarçando o ódio na voz.

– Eu não estava andando atrás de você. Estava alimentando os dragões. Com quem você estava falando através daquele disco de metal e porque está investigando a minha vida? É para o seguro, também? 

– Fleur... Não se meta comigo... Eu só estava...

– Tentando descobrir se eu sou uma comensal da morte. Você sempre teve essa certeza, por que então investigar? 

– Não é isso. 

– Não? Enton o que é? Passatemp? 

– Eu...

– Guilherme, por favor... – ela baixou os olhos e eles encheram-se de lágrimas – eu sumi para tentar resolver o problema que me trouxe aqui... Eu não queria falar disso com você naquela época e você... _Mon Dieu_. Você nunca acreditou em _moi_. Eu... Eu sei o que você esteve fazendo, eu sei que você está trabalhando contra os poderes das trevas. 

– Você o quê? 

– Eu sei. Quando nos separamos... Quando você começou a desconfiar de mim... Eu precisava resolver esse problema da minha família, mas você estava sempre desconfiando, sempre me tomando como... – ela o encarou. – Não tente me enganar com essa história de seguro. Eu só te peço que acredite em mim: não sou uma comensal da morte. Não estou aqui para isso. Você desconfiou tanto de mim, tanto... Foi isso que me afastou de você.

– Como você sabe tanto sobre mim, Fleur? Como você... 

– Um pouco antes de vir para cá eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só em você. O tempo todo, eu não podia te esquecer. Mas eu já tinha mandado aquele bilhete, lembra? Eu comecei a te seguir, logo depois que deixei a casa da minha família. Eu conhecia sua rotina. Foi pouco o tempo em que ficamos juntos, mas foi o suficiente para perceber que você estava fazendo coisas e andando com pessoas que você não fazia antes de me conhecer. E eu o conhecia o suficiente para perceber que você não podia estar do lado... _Deles_. Só que eu não me reaproximei. Não podia. Sabia que você jamais confiaria em mim. Aí então vim para cá, e me surpreendi com Carlos. Ele é tudo que você não é. 

– Você confia nele, então? 

– Ele confia em mim, é diferente. Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas vou mostrar a você que eu não estou aqui a serviço... _Dele_. Por favor, Gui, acredite em mim.

– Eu gostaria de acreditar. Eu gostaria que você me mostrasse por que, afinal de contas, não me contou tudo o que estava passando. Eu estava apaixonado por você.

– Você estava apaixonado por mim, mas seu coração estava, e ainda está, cheio de ódio. 

– Fleur, como vou saber se você está falando a verdade?

– Não vai saber. Vai ter que confiar em mim. Se não puder, redobre a vigilância sobre a reserva. Mas vamos fazer um pacto: Carlos não me contou diretamente o que você veio fazer aqui. Não diga a ele que sei. Não direi a ninguém, não ficarei no seu caminho. 

– Você está pedindo um voto de confiança?

- Estou. Estou pedindo que acredite em mim: não estou aqui a serviço das forças das trevas. Por favor, acredite, se não acreditar, pelo menos não duvide.

Os dois se encararam. Gui sabia que havia sido descuidado e, se ela fosse uma traidora, estava nas mãos dela. Mas agora era tarde, e teria que seguir em frente. Depois de pensar um instante, chegou à conclusão que se ela fosse uma traidora, seria mais fácil não falar com ele, guardar a conversa que ouvira entre ele e Lupin para ela e depois relatar a Voldemort. E ainda estava surpreso por saber que ela o havia seguido depois da sua separação. Estendeu a mão vagarosamente para ela e disse:

– Feito. – ela apertou a mão dele e disse:

– Preserve Carlos. Acredite, ele, mais que ninguém, merece que essa reserva seja preservada das forças das trevas. 

***

         O inevitável aconteceu: sem conseguir mais desconfiar de Fleur, Gui começou a sentir-se novamente atraído por ela. Aproximou-se do irmão e continuou a observar os outros, mas a cada dia que passava, desconfiava que Dumbledore estava enganado: ninguém daquele time poderia estar traindo Carlinhos. A sua admiração pelo irmão aumentou, chegou mesmo quase a tornar-se inveja. A palavra dele ali era lei. Todos seguiam suas ordens sem pestanejar, desde o grandalhão Celso ao mirrado Zalif, todos confiavam cegamente em Carlinhos. 

         E Carlinhos tinha Fleur. Gui não era cego nem estúpido: percebia que Fleur evitava seus olhos agora que tudo estava claro entre eles. Ele tinha certeza que, por mais que ela admirasse Carlinhos, era a ele, Gui, que ela amava. Estava muito claro para ele, em cada gesto, em cada olhar desviado, que ela o evitava sistematicamente apenas para não magoar seu irmão, mas era evidente que ela não o esquecera.

         Carlinhos percebeu isso também, mas preferiu não falar nada com o irmão. Preferiu falar com ela, uma noite antes de deitar-se:

– Você chegou a um entendimento com Gui? 

– Cheguei. 

– Que ótimo. 

– Carlos... Eu sei que ele está aqui para descobrir se há um espião. 

– Ele te falou?

– Não, eu já sabia, eu já sabia que ele estava trabalhando contra eles. Contra os comensais. Era natural que ele desconfiasse de mim...

– Eu não desconfio. Isso basta para você?

– Basta. Carlos... Eu...

– O quê? – ele perguntou serenamente

– Não importa o que tenha acontecido antes, eu estou com você. Eu escolhi você, entende? 

Ele a abraçou apertado puxando-a para junto de si, mesmo não acreditando que ela houvesse realmente esquecido o irmão. 

***

         As comunicações de Gui com o círculo eram a cada dia mais tensas. Ele sentia-se mal por não ter chegado à nenhuma conclusão. Será que os espiões de Dumbledore estavam errados? Será que o comensal disfarçado estava tão bem camuflado que ele só descobriria quando fosse tarde demais? O dia da coleta de sangue de dragão aproximava-se rapidamente, e a única coisa que ele podia afirmar era que o irmão era inocente e ele também. A contragosto, achava que Fleur também só poderia ser inocente. Durante todo o período que passara ali, nenhum caçador ou bruxo qualquer tentara penetrar na reserva clandestinamente. Nada, era uma calmaria estranha como aquela que precede as grandes tempestades, e Carlinhos chegou a comentar com ele:

         – Você nos trouxe sorte, nada de estranho aconteceu durante sua estadia aqui. A coleta parece que vai acontecer sem nenhum drama. 

         – Só diga que eu trouxe sorte depois que o jogo acabar e você pegar o pomo, Bichado – ele brincou, mas ainda com tensão na voz. Carlinhos riu e saiu de perto, retomando seus afazeres.

         Fleur passava o dia cuidando dos cinco filhotes de dragão, que estavam cada vez maiores e mais perigosos. Uma tarde, na antevéspera da coleta de sangue, ela se dirigia arrastando um carro com quase 50 quilos de carne para o viveiro gradeado, que eles já haviam aumentado com feitiços quatro vezes, quando Gui, que agora não acompanhava todas as patrulhas, a viu e sentiu-se na obrigação de ajudar. 

         – Deixe que eu faço isso para você. Acho que está na hora desses monstros aprenderem a caçar, não? 

         – Não, mamãe dragão tem que cuidar deles até que aprendam a voar – ela disse rindo – Norberto aparentemente vai colaborar, se estiver de bom humor. Incrível, o dragão do acampamento morre de ciúmes de mim.

         – Só ele? – disse Gui, arrependendo-se quase no mesmo instante – Digo... Carlinhos parece muito confiante, não?

         – Porque sabe que ninguém aqui mexeria comigo – ele disse, evitando o olhar de Gui. – Ninguém da equipe, pelo menos. 

         – Eu preciso me desculpar com você. Eu vi o quanto você tem se empenhado aqui... Eu... – ele a olhava nos olhos sentindo-se estúpido por um dia ter desconfiado dela. – Eu queria poder voltar no tempo. 

         Ela o encarou por um longo instante. Haviam parado há menos de um metro do viveiro. A tensão entre os dois era mais evidente que nunca, ela parecia prestes a abraçá-lo e ao mesmo tempo, a um passo de fugir quando disse:

– É impossível mudar o passado. É impossível. 

Ele virou as costas e deixou-a dizendo:

– Bem, você está perto o suficiente, não? Pode alimentá-los sozinha. Eu nunca apreciei muito ver animais ferozes fazendo a sua refeição. 

Voltou para seu chalé quase correndo, e não percebeu que o diálogo havia sido presenciado por alguém que vinha observando ele desde o dia que ele chegara, e estava naquele momento escondido num lugar bem próximo ao viveiro. 

         Naquela noite ele recebeu instruções explícitas de Sirius para não abandonar a coleta por nem um segundo. Para vigiar cada um que participasse dela, atentamente. 

– Sua ex-namorada vai participar?

– Não. Ela vai ficar aqui, aguardando o pacote para o beneficiamento. 

– Menos arriscado. Se bem que, até agora, não encontramos nenhum indício de que ela esteja mentindo. Ela esteve mesmo pesquisando a síndrome de Nell Porter na Universidade Bruxa de Paris... E a família dela, pelo jeito, permanece reclusa. Nosso contato em Paris está tentando falar com elas. Alguma novidade, entramos em contato. Se houver algum problema, avise, chega apoio em meia hora.

– Ok, Sirius. 

Na véspera da coleta de sangue todos foram recolher-se cedo, durante o jantar em que Carlinhos fez um breve discurso sobre como deveriam estar concentrados no dia seguinte. Desejou boa sorte para a equipe e propôs um brinde. Fleur estava mais linda que nunca, e quando Gui a viu entrar abraçada a Carlinhos no chalé que os dois ocupavam, sentiu no fundo do peito uma pontada de inveja dolorida e quente. 

***

Gui acordou subitamente no meio da madrugada, sem saber ao certo por que. Foi quando percebeu que havia alguém dentro do seu quarto, parado bem diante da sua cama. Seu sangue gelou, imaginando que estava sendo atacado por algum comensal da morte, ergueu-se da cama com um pulo agarrando o vulto com as duas mãos pelos ombros. 

Não era um comensal, era uma mulher e estava desarmada. O luar suave e pálido que entrava pela janela iluminava seus cabelos platinados e ela o encarava com um ardor de desejo no fundo dos olhos brilhantes. Surpreso, ele se deu conta da maciez do corpo dela sob o casaco que usava, fechado junto ao corpo. Ele a soltou e disse:

– Fleur? 

Ela não disse nada. Apenas deixou cair o casaco, revelando o corpo nu e se agarrou a ele, num beijo violento do qual ele não quis se libertar. Não muito longe dali, Carlinhos virou-se na cama, profundamente adormecido.

* * *


	9. De sangue e de Dragões

CAPÍTULO 8 – SOBRE SANGUE E DRAG'ES     

" E disse o Senhor a Caim: 'Que fizeste? A voz do sangue de teu irmão clama por toda terra até a Mim"

(Gênesis 4, 10-11)     

        Gui acordou sobressaltado pela segunda vez acreditando, num primeiro momento, que tratara-se de sonho. Estava no lusco-fusco dos últimos minutos antes do amanhecer, e uma luz cinzenta e desbotada enchia o quarto. Ele estava sozinho na cama. Por alguns minutos, pensou, sem sucesso, tentando concluir o que realmente acontecera naquela noite. Sentou-se, passando a mão pelo peito nu ainda na tentativa de descobrir se sonhara ou se Fleur estivera mesmo em sua cama na noite anterior.

            Os flashes do que acontecera à noite vinham aos montes, e interiormente ele sabia que ela havia estado ali, mas alguma coisa essencial o fazia duvidar disso. Ele mesmo não conseguia captar onde estava a incongruência daquilo... A sensação de irrealidade que o acometera do momento em que tivera Fleur nos braços até o instante em que adormecera novamente, sem sequer trocar uma única palavra com ela, apenas se deixando levar pelo delírio de ter novamente seus beijos, tão mais amargos se esvaiu e agora ele percebia com clareza o que acabara por fazer.

            E, decididamente, ela escolhera o pior momento de sua estada ali para fazer aquilo. Pensando nisso, levantou-se com raiva. Raiva dela e de si mesmo, que não conseguira evitar a traição ao próprio irmão. Pensando em Carlinhos, cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Como iria conseguir olhar seu rosto agora? Era o seu irmão, que ele não hesitara por um minuto em acusar de traição, quando, na verdade, não tivera culpa e se apaixonara pela mesma mulher que ele sem saber disso.

            Traidor do próprio sangue. Ele, sim, fizera tudo consciente do abismo em que se atirava. Ele aceitara passivamente a oferta da serpente, sem nenhum julgamento de valor, apenas seguindo a sua vontade, que era maior e mais poderosa que o carinho por seu irmão. Baixou os olhos e viu a si mesmo em pé, nu, ao lado da cama, no pior momento possível para deixar-se imobilizar. Era o primeiro dia da coleta do sangue dos dragões, e estava ali para muito mais do que discutir seu triângulo amoroso com Fleur e o irmão. Aquilo podia esperar, afinal, em algum lugar distante dali, Voldemort contava com uma falha dele para poder roubar o precioso líquido. 

            Vestiu-se rapidamente, tentando afastar o pensamento do ocorrido quando uma idéia surgiu na sua cabeça com o impacto de um choque elétrico: e se fosse exatamente aquela a intenção de Fleur? E se ela quisesse, tão simplesmente, atrapalhar aquilo que ele tinha vindo fazer ali, se ela tivesse deitado na sua cama apenas e tão somente para fazê-lo ficar tão confuso e perturbado a ponto de ocupar-se mais com sua crise de consciência que com sua missão, que era proteger a coleta de sangue de dragão?

            Com o rosto vermelho de raiva, ele acabou de se vestir rapidamente e saiu para o ar gelado do acampamento, que já acordava para o longo dia de trabalho, procurando Fleur com os olhos. Ele a encontrou, falando com Carlinhos, que já se preparava para a última instrução do pessoal antes da turma de coleta sair para a missão. Seu irmão já estava totalmente equipado com uma roupa de couro de dragão, uma macacão, cheio de bolsos, muito funcional e em um dos bolsos saíam luvas do mesmo material. Sobre a mesa onde ele colocara suas anotações, do lado de fora do acampamento em frente ao chalé refeitório, havia alguns capacetes feitos de osso de dragão e outros apetrechos que ele não sabia muito bem para que serviam. 

            – Quando cada amostra chegar, Fleur, você pode começar a análise com Janine imediatamente. Não se esqueça que o sangue do dragão fora do corpo fica numa temperatura constante de 100° por pelo menos quatro horas, portanto, a amostra é perigosa. Cada amostra tem um litro e meio, e Janine pode te orientar sobre o reenvasamento nos frascos menores, o ideal é que isso seja feito assim que o sangue for analisado. Não se preocupe com o que vai ficar para a sua experiência, está na minha previsão, certo? 

            – Certo. 

            Carlinhos, que até então estava sério, sorriu para Fleur e deu-lhe um beijo de leve. 

– Boa sorte – ela murmurou.

– Obrigado – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo. – Mas já fiz isso mais de dez vezes e nunca tive problemas... A não ser uma queimadura de segundo grau, que nem doeu tanto – completou com ar brincalhão. – Agora já para o laboratório, tenho muito a fazer antes da partida. 

Ela se virou sorrindo e deu de cara com Gui. Não houve alteração nenhuma em seu sorriso ao olhar para ele. Gui sentiu um aperto de revolta dentro do peito. Ela precisava ser muito cínica para proceder daquela forma, e ainda dar-lhe bom dia, como fez, em seguida indo direto para o laboratório. 

– Gui, você está bem? – perguntou Carlinhos. Gui disfarçou a irritação que sentia em relação a Fleur e disse:

– Estou ótimo. Passou bem a noite?

– Dormi feito uma pedra, foi ótimo. Bom, preciso arrumar uma roupa protetora para você, não quero meu irmão virando churrasco. Vista isso e depois retorne aqui rapidamente para a instrução final. Partimos em meia hora, às seis em ponto. Você melhorou seu vôo, não? Estava te observando segunda feira. É bom, porque podemos precisar fugir feito flechas se algum dragão se enfurecer ou não for derrubado na hora. 

Gui afastou-se com a roupa e voltou ao seu chalé, onde se vestiu. A roupa, logo depois se ajustou magicamente, era um macacão de couro escamoso, como o de seu irmão. Era confortável e quente. Pegou as luvas que o irmão lhe dera e pendurou nos bolsos do macacão.

Quando saiu do chalé, viu a porta do laboratório aberta e Fleur sozinha, verificando os frascos para acondicionar o sangue que seria coletado. Olhando para o centro do acampamento e vendo Carlinhos ocupado, resolveu falar com Fleur, seria a última oportunidade antes da partida. Ao vê-lo entrar, ela ficou calada e eles ficaram um instante se encarando em silêncio até que ele disse:

– O que foi aquilo noite passada?

– Aquilo o quê? – ela disse, desafiante. 

– Você está sendo cínica ou tem medo de admitir?

Ela o olhou como se realmente não estivesse entendendo nada e disse:

– Do que você está falando?

Gui sentiu seu sangue ferver. Como ela podia ser tão hipócrita? Ele a pegou pelos ombros e disse:

– O que você pretende? Me enlouquecer ou abrir terreno para conseguir o que quer? Você espera que eu faça como você, fingindo que nada aconteceu? Você esteve lá, eu me lembro bem... Será que você já esqueceu?

– Guilherme, você está me machucando! E eu não sei do que você...

– Gui? O que você está fazendo? – a voz de Janine atrás dele o sobressaltou. Ele finalmente se deu conta que aquele não era o melhor momento para resolver aquele problema. Ele virou-se para Janine e disse:

            –  Eu... Eu me enganei. 

Saiu do laboratório transtornado, sob o olhar de espanto de Janine e de Fleur, que parecia realmente não ter entendido nada, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado com ela. Decidiu juntar-se ao grupo que Carlinhos liderava, ficando atrás de todos apenas observando a instrução. Realmente não entendia nada sobre dragões e seu sangue, e, pela primeira vez desde que chegara, ansiou pelo fim da missão, para sair logo daquele inferno na escolta que levaria o sangue de dragão até a sede da organização que cuidava da reserva. Éden... Gostaria de saber quem havia posto naquele inferno um nome de paraíso.

– Muito bem – disse Carlinhos, ao final da sua preleção, – temos pela frente pelo menos dois dias de muito trabalho. Precisamos achar os oito dragões que monitoramos, os que estão em melhor condição na reserva, portanto, os mais perigosos. Gostaria realmente de pegar pelo menos quatro hoje, o primeiro dia sempre rende melhor. Lembrem-se: temos que ficar todos unidos, agir em conjunto. Gui, você é praticamente apenas um observador, mas aja como se fizesse parte da equipe. Acho que o treinamento que te dei é suficiente, mas não tente nenhuma graça. Lembre-se que você está aqui apenas para verificar o que está acontecendo e relatar para seus chefes, conforme o combinado.

Gui assentiu em silêncio e todos rumaram para suas vassouras. Carlinhos recomendou que pusessem as luvas e os capacetes antes de sair da reserva. Gui ajeitou o capacete, que era um pouco incômodo, baixando a viseira transparente sobre os olhos. Com o rabo do olho ainda viu Fleur, que o observava calada e intrigada da porta do laboratório. Quando Carlinhos deu a ordem, levantou vôo com os outros sem mais olhar para baixo.

Quando estavam todos no céu, Carlinhos começou a comandá-los por meio de gestos. A equipe era composta por seis pessoas, mais Gui: Carlinhos, que liderava; Michel e Celso, que eram os laçadores, munidos de correntes; Primakova, Cho e Olívio, que tinham como missão efetuar a coleta. Carlinhos escolhera cada dragão nas semanas anteriores, e os marcara com feitiços. Naquele momento, enquadrava um deles em seu mapa. 

– Nosso amigo está dois graus na direção noroeste, a quatro minutos de vôo. Ele parece estar próximo ao lago. Pelo menos este está sozinho, vamos ter menos dificuldade.

Gui aproximou-se de Olívio, que como ele vinha na retaguarda, e perguntou:

– Não entendo nada de dragões, mas se os bichos são diurnos, não seria mais fácil fazer isso à noite, quando eles estão dormindo?

– Você já imaginou como é fácil aproximar-se de um dragão adormecido sem acordar os outros?

Gui não conseguiu responder, mas entendeu imediatamente. O dragão já era visível lá embaixo. Estava realmente na beira do lago, bebendo água em longos goles, fazendo uma nuvem de vapor levantar-se do espelho d'água cada vez que a bocarra enorme tocava a água. Era um norueguês, da mesma raça de Norberto, mas bem maior que este pois fora criado em liberdade. Pelos cálculos de Carlinhos, devia ter entre 40 e 50 anos e pesar mais ou menos duas toneladas. Como aprendera na instrução, Gui seguiu os outros, que passaram a voar em círculo sobre o dragão. Um novo comando fez os laçadores armarem as suas correntes e Primakova preparar a zarabatana com a poção para desacordar o dragão. Silenciosamente, Carlinhos deu a instrução para que baixassem devagar, até cerca de sete metros acima do dragão. 

O animal deu pela presença deles e ergueu a cabeçorra em alerta imediatamente. Antes que ele conseguisse reagir, Carlinhos deu o comando que fez os laçadores atirarem as correntes, que se prenderam em volta do pescoço do monstro. Primakova voou para baixo como uma flecha, e, sem hesitação, soprou, acertando bem no meio dos olhos do Dragão, que quase automaticamente tombou, adormecido. 

– "timo! – gritou Carlinhos, sem perder o tom de comando. Agora vamos laçar o bicho no chão e fazer a coleta rápido. Aqui é um bebedouro, muito usado, e pode aparecer algum outro a qualquer minuto ­– disse, observando o seu mapa acoplado na vassoura. 

Demorou menos de cinco minutos para os dois laçadores prenderem as correntes ao chão pedregoso com ajuda de pregos. A cabeça do dragão desacordado ficara caída de lado ao longo da margem do lago, e Carlinhos deu um tapa carinhoso no alto dela, observando os olhos semifechados e a língua vermelha saindo pela boca, de onde saía um vapor constante. Com cuidado, ele arrancou o dardo e o devolveu para Primakova, perguntando:

– Quanto de poção usou? 

– O suficiente para uma hora e meia. 

– Ok, cronometre, então. Gui, venha cá – o irmão aproximou-se dele intrigado – Vê essa cicatriz? Ele disse, mostrando um pequeno risco sob os olhos do dragão. É culpa minha. Na minha primeira coleta, esse cara aqui acordou no meio da operação. Eu era o derrubador e havia calculado mal a quantidade de poção. Estava perto da cabeça quando ele acordou, para me livrar de uma rajada de fogo, peguei um dardo no bornal com a mão e enfiei às cegas no primeiro lugar que vi. Ele ficou com essa cicatriz, eu com essa grande que eu tenho na mão... Eu a deixei aí para me lembrar sempre de fazer meu trabalho direito. 

– Carlinhos, estamos prontos – disse Olívio, que estava próximo da asa do dragão, esticada ao longo do corpo. Gui se aproximou curioso. Carlinhos, com muita agilidade, pulou para cima do corpo do dragão, equilibrando-se entre o dorso escamoso e o pescoço comprido. Apontou uma veia visível através da membrana asa esquerda, que, se observada atentamente, permitia ver a pulsação constante do sangue do dragão.

– Vai ser essa aqui – disse Carlinhos – Cho e Olívio, cuidado. Lembrem-se que o "caldo" sai a 120° do corpo do bichão. 

Cho e Olívio seguravam um tubo metálico comprido e fino, que acabava numa extremidade pontiaguda. O tubo se acoplava a uma mangueira de aço articulada, que se ligava a um grande frasco de vidro protegido por feitiço anti-quebra. Carlinhos pegou sua varinha, baixou os óculos protetores e pôs uma máscara, ordenando que os demais fizessem o mesmo. Gui sentia-se perfeitamente inútil ali, uma vez que cada um dos outros fazia alguma coisa diferente. Os laçadores agora monitoravam o mapa, na expectativa de algum outro monstro aparecer; Primakova cronometrava a atividade e os outros, preparavam a coleta.

– Quanto tempo, Primakova?

– Uma hora e dez, contando – disse a moça, sem tirar os olhos do cronômetro.

– Mais algum por perto? – perguntou Carlinhos aos laçadores, só para certificar-se que trabalhariam em ambiente seguro.

– O mais próximo a leste, distante vinte minutos em vôo de dragão – respondeu Michel, atento a seu mapa. 

– Perfeito – disse Carlinhos fazendo um feitiço desinfetante na pele sobre a veia que iriam perfurar. - Vamos ao show, rapazes. 

Cho fechou os olhos quando Olívio perfurou a veia do dragão com o aguilhão. O animal contraiu alguns músculos, e Carlinhos procurou manter-se no seu precário equilíbrio sobre o animal, onde tentava manter a asa do bicho imóvel. O bicho adormecido deixou escapar um ruído gutural, e uma pequena nuvem de vapor saiu da sua boca. Quase imediatamente, Gui pôde notar que o frasco de vidro muito grosso, com graduações até 1500ml, estava se enchendo rapidamente com um líquido viscoso, incandescente e borbulhante; muito semelhante à lava de vulcão. Cho e Olívio, que seguravam a mangueira e o aguilhão com luvas mais grossas que as de todos os outros, pareciam ainda assim fazer um esforço para agüentar o calor do sangue passando no tubo de ferro, que começava já a ficar fulvo pelo calor. Cho ia contando:

– Quinenhentos... Seiscentos... Setecentos... Oitocentos... Novecentos... Meio litro para acabar... Quatrocentos para o fim... Trezentos...Duzentos ... Cem... 

– AGORA! – disse Carlinhos aos dois, que com um movimento rápido, dobraram e estrangularam a mangueira de metal, que, graças ao calor, estava bastante flexível. Carlinhos então fez um feitiço refrigerante no metal, para tentar esfriar o sangue que ainda havia no duto. Por fim, com muita habilidade, ele mesmo retirou o aguilhão, de onde pendeu uma fina tira de sangue de dragão endurecido. Carinhosamente, aplicou um ungüento no local, finalizando com um feitiço anestésico. O dragão pareceu relaxar em seu sono induzido e Carlinhos, de pé sobre o dorso disse:

– Esse foi mole, hein?

Ele saltou com uma expressão descontraída completamente diferente da que tinha no início da operação, dando tapinhas no flanco escamoso do animal. Sorriu para Gui então e disse:

– Viu? Não foi nada, não é mesmo?

A visão do sorriso do irmão fez com que Gui se sentisse realmente muito mal. 

***

            Os dois dragões seguintes foram também muito fáceis. Ao final de cada operação, a equipe retornava ao acampamento e descansava alguns minutos, no intervalo em que o sangue era entregue no laboratório a Fleur e Janine. Gui evitou o laboratório, embora ciente que aquilo não era o comportamento ideal para quem estava vigiando o sangue do dragão. Mas preferiu acreditar que com o acampamento cheio e em plena atividade, seria impossível roubar qualquer amostra, por menor que fosse. 

            No almoço, sentou-se entre Cho e Olívio, sem conseguir descontrair-se por um único momento. Sentia que caminhava em gelo fino, que podia por em risco sua missão, podia fracassar se deixasse o problema com Fleur interpor-se entre ele e sua missão. Quando saíram para coletar o sangue do quarto dragão, Carlinhos aproximou-se e disse, baixo:

– Precisamos conversar depois. 

Gui assustou-se. Teria ele descoberto?

– O quê? – ele disse, num tom mais alarmado que imaginava estar. 

– Qual o problema? – disse Carlinhos rindo. – Eu só quero decidir com você uma forma de protegermos as amostras durante a noite... – ele baixou o tom de voz – precisamos vigiar o material, pelo menos até chegar a turma de escolta, depois de amanhã. 

– Ah, sim... – completou Gui aliviado. – Você tem algo em mente?

– Tenho. Conversamos na nossa volta.

A coleta prosseguiu, então. Estava tudo parecendo perfeitamente normal. Encontraram o quarto dragão devorando a carcaça de uma cabra na encosta de uma montanha. Quando ele estava laçado e pronto para a coleta, Celso deu o alerta.

– Dragão a menos de cem metros, Carlos. 

– Como? 

– Aparece aqui. 

– Mas nós não vimos nenhum dragão na vizinhança – disse Cho.

– E ele vem para cá. Parece vir por terra – disse Celso, olhando para o céu. Se estivesse pelo ar, estaria mais rápido e já o teríamos visto. Abortar operação?

            – Não. Estamos com tudo pronto... Não vale a pena abortar – disse Carlinhos – rápido Cho e Olívio. 

O procedimento seguiu sob tensão, principalmente quando Celso disse:

– Está muito próximo, não sei como ainda não o vimos! – O procedimento acabara de ser finalizado naquele instante, e Carlinhos consultou o mapa. Subitamente, pareceu entender. Estavam sobre um ninho subterrâneo, era provável que a entrada estivesse oculta em algum lugar próximo. Havia muitas cavernas por ali. Era alguma fêmea entocada protegendo a cria. Por isso deslocava-se devagar. 

– Não temos muito tempo a perder – disse ele entredentes. É uma fêmea entocada, ela está bem abaixo de nós... Vamos libertar esse dragão e dar o fora. Rápido, todos para as vassouras. 

Num movimento coordenado, cada um correu para sua vassoura e preparou-se para voar. Quando Gui montava a sua, ele viu. Além deles, a poucos metros, na encosta da montanha, dois olhos amarelos espreitavam na escuridão de uma caverna. Ela estava ali, e os estava caçando. E Carlinhos ainda não a vira, porque estava de costas para ela. 

– Carlinhos – ele murmurou para o irmão – ela está nos olhando – Carlinhos acompanhou lentamente o olhar do irmão e também viu. Sem perder a calma disse:

– Primakova e Cho... Andem até a orla da floresta e levantem vôo. Não discutam – ele olhou na direção do dragão do qual eles haviam coletado o sangue, ainda adormecido e olhou para os olhos na fenda da montanha. Ele sabia que eram de espécies diferentes, e sabia também que não podia deixar aquele dragão à mercê de uma fêmea maior e mais forte. Quando Cho e Primakova levantaram vôo ele disse: – laçadores, libertem o bicho e façam a mesma coisa; Olívio e Gui, vão com ele. 

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Não vou deixar meu irmão virar comida de dragão – disse Gui

– Eu te disse que ninguém discute comigo. Laçadores, agora.

– Evanesco – disse Michel, fazendo as correntes desaparecerem. 

– Carlinhos...

– Vá, não discuta... Quem entende de dragões aqui sou eu, lembra? Rápido. Ela está se mexendo.

Gui deu alguns passos hesitantes e então olhou para trás. Viu o corpanzil da fêmea saindo da caverna. Então compreendeu a preocupação do irmão, pois percebeu que o que ela realmente temia era o grande macho de Norueguês. As duas raças num mesmo espaço geográfico às vezes predavam as crias umas das outras. Ele sentia-se paralisado. Carlinhos disse, calmamente:

– Saia daí AGORA! 

Gui levantou vôo, mas não se juntou aos outros. Voou bem alto na direção da encosta, pensando numa forma de tirar o irmão de entre os dois dragões.  Viu que o irmão acompanhava com os olhos os movimentos da fêmea, e surpreendeu-se quando o viu usar um feitiço para acordar o dragão adormecido. 

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Gui viu o jorro de chamas do macho norueguês, e a resposta da fêmea de rabo-córneo, mas não conseguiu ver o irmão, entre os dois dragões. Subitamente, o macho desapareceu, e a fêmea parou um instante, hesitante, procurando pelas presas. Gui ainda olhava apavorado para baixo quando viu uma vassoura emergindo como uma flecha do meio de uma área na floresta, bem adiante. Era Carlinhos, que voava em sua direção furioso. 

– Que graça foi aquela lá embaixo? Eu não te disse que sabia o que estava fazendo? Vamos sair daqui RÁPIDO, antes que a fêmea resolva nos seguir pelos ares. 

– O que... Oque você fez? 

– Ah, o que eu fiz? Oh, será que um especialista em dragões com dez anos de experiência precisa do seu irmãozinho mais velho para salvá-lo de uma situação que ele já viveu mais de cem vezes? Eu só evitei que movimentos bruscos pusessem tudo a perder até que todo mundo estivesse a salvo. Daí despertei o norueguês e desaparatei para um lugar seguro pra levantar vôo. 

– Mas... Mas o dragão sumiu!

– Claro. Eu não ia deixar que dois espécimes adultos e saudáveis de espécies diferentes se matassem, ia? Assim que me vi em lugar seguro, o despachei com um feitiço para além da montanha. Ele vai ficar por umas horas desorientado, mas vai sobreviver. 

– Desculpe... Eu...

– Devia ter confiado no seu próprio sangue – disse Carlinhos, rindo, já descontraído. – De qualquer forma, valeu pela sua preocupação – ele completou olhando o irmão com uma certa admiração. – Eu acho que também não te deixaria para trás numa situação como essa.

Um gosto amargo surgiu na boca de Gui, que remoeu em silêncio sua traição.


End file.
